


Pride, Ambition, Cunning

by PennyPancake



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Draco, Draco pov, Gen, Hogwarts, Slytherin, Stein der Weisen, dransy, pansy pov
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennyPancake/pseuds/PennyPancake
Summary: Dracos und Pansys POV (erstes Schuljahr in Hogwarts).





	1. The Good, the Bad, the Cocky

* * *

_»Ich komme bestimmt nach Ravenclaw, so wie mein Dad_ « _, sagt Pansy und beißt vorsichtig von einer roten Bohne ab, die nach Kirsche schmeckt._

* * *

»Hast du deinen Wintermantel eingepackt?«, fragt Gemma Parkinson ihre Tochter.

»Ja, Mom«, antwortet Pansy ungeduldig.

»Und deine Bücher?«

»Ja, Mom.«

»Schick uns eine Eule, sobald du -«

»Okay Mom, aber ich muss los, also …«

Edward Parkinson beugt sich zu ihr hinunter und nimmt sie fest in den Arm. »Pass auf dich auf, Prinzessin.«

Doch Pansy hört es kaum und sieht sich um; langsam füllt sich der Bahnsteig am Gleis neundreiviertel des Londoner Bahnhofs Kings Cross.

Die scharlachrote Lok mit dem Schild _Hogwarts-Express, 11 Uhr_ bläst Dampf über die Köpfe der wartenden Menge hinweg. Das Geschnatter der Leute, das Rollen der schweren Koffer, die Flügelschläge der Eulen und das Maunzen der Katzen verschwimmt zu einem einzigen, großen Rauschen.

Der Gedanke, dass sie erst wieder in den Weihnachtsferien nach Hause kommen wird, macht Pansy ein wenig nervös, doch gleichzeitig empfindet sie auch eine unheimliche Vorfreude.

Endlich wird sie richtig zaubern lernen! Sie wurde nämlich an einer der angesehensten Schulen für Hexerei und Zauberei der Welt angenommen: Hogwarts, ein Zauberinternat in Schottland, das schon ihr Vater vor ihr besucht hat (ihre Mutter hingegen war einst Schülerin in Beauxbatons, einer Zaubererschule in Frankreich).

Mrs. Parkinson streicht Pansy über die kinnlangen, dunkelbraunen Haare und haucht ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. »Benimm dich. Und sei fleißig, hörst du? Oh, und vergiss Winston nicht!«

Sie reicht ihr die Transportbox, aus der ihr kleiner, schwarzer Kater sie mit riesigen Augen anstarrt.

»Also dann, bis in drei Monaten.« Pansy nickt lächelnd und ihre Eltern winken ihr, bis sie in den Zug gestiegen ist.

Erfreulicherweise sind die Gänge noch weitgehend leer; die meisten ihrer Mitschüler scheinen noch damit beschäftigt zu sein, sich von ihren Eltern zu verabschieden und Freunde zu begrüßen, die sie in den Ferien nicht gesehen haben.

Mit ihrem Koffer in der einen, der Katzenbox in der anderen Hand, manövriert sich Pansy durch den Zug weiter nach vorne, als sich plötzlich eine Abteiltüre vor ihr öffnet und ein großer, breitschultriger Junge mit verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck heraustritt. Pansy kann gerade noch stehen bleiben, bevor sie mit ihm zusammenstößt.

»Goyle, was machst du da?«, ruft jemand aus dem Abteil, offensichtlich gereizt. »Hör auf, den Gang zu verstopfen und hilf mir lieber mit dem Koffer!«

»Sorry«, murmelt der Junge und geht wieder hinein.

Leicht genervt setzt Pansy ihren Weg fort und findet schließlich einige Meter weiter ein leeres Abteil vor. Sie stellt die Katzenbox ab und schiebt ihren Koffer unter einen Fenstersitz, auf den sie sich fallen lässt. Sie widersteht der Versuchung, ihre Beine auf den Sitz gegenüber zu legen.

 _So etwas machen nur unerzogene Kinder‹,_ hört sie ihre Mutter sagen.

Aus der Innentasche ihres Blazers zieht sie einen Taschenspiegel hervor, um sich kritisch zu beäugen. Ihre Haare sind immer noch glatt und ordentlich, ihr Haarreif sitzt an Ort und Stelle und sie hat weder Augenringe, noch rissige Lippen oder einen _fahlen Teint_ (worauf ihre Mutter sie so gerne hinweist, als würde sie beeinflussen können, ob sie blass aussieht oder nicht).

Heute ist ein guter Tag.

Ihr Vater hat ihr einmal gesagt, dass sie das hübscheste Mädchen der Welt sei, aber natürlich ist sie nicht so naiv, ihm das abzukaufen - sie ist schließlich kein Kind mehr, auch wenn sie für ihr Alter verhältnismäßig klein ist.

Pansy hat ein rundliches Gesicht, wie ihr Vater. Sie hat nicht die hohen Wangenknochen ihrer Mutter geerbt, dafür aber leider ihre Nase, deren Spitze leicht nach oben geneigt ist. Nur mit ihren Augen ist Pansy zufrieden. Sie sind grün-braun und von dichten Wimpern umrahmt.

Sie klappt den Spiegel wieder zusammen, streicht sich ihren Rock glatt und nimmt die Katzenbox auf den Schoß. »Du hast es gut, Winston. Du bist perfekt!«

Noch während ihr Kater fragend maunzt, wird die Abteiltüre geöffnet.

»Hallo! Ist hier noch ein Platz frei?«, fragt ein Mädchen mit buschigem, braunem Haarschopf. Sie hat weder eine Eule, noch eine Katze dabei, trägt aber bereits ihren Umhang, der zur Schuluniform gehört.

»Ja«, antwortet Pansy, unfähig, den Blick von ihren Haaren abzuwenden, die einem Vogelnest gleichen und dringend eine Kur nötig hätten.

Das Mädchen verstaut seinen Koffer und setzt sich ihr gegenüber. »Ich bin Hermine Granger«, sagt sie leicht affektiert und offenbart dabei ihre etwas zu groß geratenen Schneidezähne.

»Pansy Parkinson.« Eigentlich hat sie keine Lust auf Smalltalk, andererseits kann es nur von Vorteil sein, sich möglichst überall beliebt zu machen. Selbst bei Leuten mit schlimmen Frisuren. Also bemüht sie sich, interessiert zu klingen und fragt: »Ist es auch dein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts?«

Doch kurz darauf wünscht sie, sie wäre still geblieben.

»Oh, ja, das ist es! Ich bin wirklich gespannt, was uns dort erwartet, vermutlich mehr als jeder andere hier im Zug. Naja, ich bin wohl sowas wie ein Ausnahmefall, schätze ich. Meine Eltern sind nämlich nicht-magisch – ihr nennt sie … _Muggel_ , richtig?«

Pansy bringt ein halbes, verdutztes Nicken zustande, ehe Hermine fortfährt: »Jedenfalls soll es extrem selten vorkommen, dass Kinder von Muggeln magische Fähigkeiten besitzen, aber tja, hier sitze ich nun.

Wir waren natürlich total überrascht, als der Zulassungsbrief für mich ankam, ist ja klar! Aber der Schulleiter, Professor Dumbledore, hat meine Eltern in einem langen Gespräch davon überzeugen können, dass ich auch auf einer Schule für Hexen und Zauberer einen ordentlichen Abschluss machen kann. Also haben sie zugestimmt.

Im Umkehrschluss musste ich mir natürlich sämtliches Grundwissen selbst aneignen. Zum Glück bin ich aber schon vergangenen September elf geworden, also habe ich meinen Brief bereits vor einem knappen Jahr bekommen.

Ich habe die Zeit genutzt, mir die Schulbücher anzuschauen und sie vorsorglich alle auswendig zu lernen, um gut auf den Unterricht vorbereitet zu sein. Manche würden das vielleicht übertrieben finden, aber meine Mutter sagt immer ›Wissen ist Macht‹, und ich gebe ihr Recht. Hoffentlich habe ich nur nichts Wichtiges übersehen…« Hermine schaut für einen Moment grübelnd an die Decke. »Nein, ich habe mir alles gewissenhaft angeschaut. Naja, fast – es gibt ja leider kein Schulbuch zum Thema Quidditch. Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie es ist, auf einem Besen zu fliegen! Das erscheint mir, ehrlich gesagt, ziemlich klischeehaft.

Wie auch immer, jetzt bleibt natürlich noch die Frage, in welches Haus wir kommen, nicht wahr?«

Nachdem Hermine ihren Vortrag beendet hat, dauert es einige Sekunden, bis Pansy aus ihrer Trance erwacht. Sie hat kaum bemerkt, dass sich der Hogwarts-Express zwischenzeitlich in Bewegung gesetzt hat. »Ja, genau«, sagt sie knapp, um ihr kein neues Stichwort zu geben.

Würde Hermine nicht so besserwisserisch und wie ein Wasserfall daherreden, wären Pansy durchaus noch mehr Fragen eingefallen: _›Stimmt es, dass Muggel manchmal zum Mond fliegen? Und falls ja, was tun die dort?‹_

_Haben die alle solche Biberzähne?‹_

_Was ist mit deinen Haaren los?‹_

Doch im nächsten Augenblick öffnet sich das Abteil erneut, und zwei weitere Mädchen treten ein.

Beide haben lange, schwarze Haare, die sie in einem geflochtenen Zopf tragen und sehen sich auch sonst sehr ähnlich.

Pansys Laune hebt sich. Sie sind hübscher als Hermine, aber nicht hübscher als sie selbst. Außerdem ist sie für jede neue Gesellschaft dankbar.

»Hallo«, sagen sie wie aus einem Mund.

»Ich bin Parvati Patil.«

»Und ich bin Padma Patil.«

Pansy und Hermine stellen sich ebenfalls vor, während die Zwillinge ihre Koffer unter die freien Sitze schieben.

»Oh, wie süß!«, ruft Padma, die neben Pansy Platz genommen und einen Blick in die Katzenbox geworfen hat.

»Er heißt Winston. Winston Purchill«, sagt sie grinsend und krault ihn durch das Gitter mit einem Finger am Ohr, woraufhin er leise zu schnurren beginnt.

»Ich hatte ja auch kurz überlegt, mir eine Katze anzuschaffen«, wirft Hermine ein. »Aber ich warte lieber noch damit, ich möchte mich erstmal auf den Lernstoff konzentrieren. Ein Haustier würde mich davon nur ablenken.«

Pansy und Padma tauschen einen flüchtigen Blick aus.

»Woher kommt ihr?«, fragt Parvati.

Pansy reagiert blitzschnell, während Hermine noch Luft holt: »Meine Eltern und ich wohnen mittlerweile in London, aber vorher haben wir in Paris gelebt, bis ich acht war. Meine Mutter ist nämlich Modedesignerin«, erklärt sie stolz.

»Wirklich? Das ist ja cool!«, antwortet Parvati beeindruckt. Die Schwestern sind Pansy schon jetzt weit sympathischer als Hermine.

»Ich beneide dich – ich würde auch so gerne mal nach Paris«, schwärmt Padma. »Wir leben in Manchester, aber unsere Eltern stammen aus Indien.«

Hermine hat offenbar entschieden, dass ihre Redepause nun lange genug gedauert hat: »Meine Eltern waren schon öfter mit mir in Frankreich, und bestimmt fliegen wir irgendwann wieder hin. Es gibt dort so viele Gegenden mit einer spannenden Hexerei-Vergangenheit, da könnte ich eine Menge lernen.«

Für einen Moment sieht es so aus, als wäre sie fertig, bis ihr eingefallen zu sein scheint, dass die Zwillinge ihre Geschichte von vorhin noch gar nicht kennen. Also erzählt sie sie noch einmal, sehr zu Pansys Leidwesen, die augenrollend aus dem Fenster schaut.

Ihr wird klar, dass sie erst seit einer halben Stunde in diesem Abteil sitzt, obwohl es ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vorkommt.

Während Hermine munter vor sich hin plappert, klopft es an der Tür. Eine niedliche, ältere Dame fragt, ob sie etwas von ihrem Imbiss-Wagen haben möchten, als Proviant für die Reise.

Pansy tauscht fünf Silbersickel und drei Bronzeknuts gegen zwei Packungen Bertie Botts Bohnen in jeder Geschmacksrichtung, Saure Drops und einen Schokofrosch.

Auch Padma und Parvati gönnen sich ein paar Naschereien, nur Hermine verzichtet, mit der Begründung, ihre Eltern seien Zahnärzte.

Pansy weiß zwar nicht, was das bedeuten soll, geht aber nicht weiter darauf ein und öffnet eine Packung ihrer Bohnen. Die Bezeichnung _jede Geschmacksrichtung_ ist wörtlich zu nehmen - einmal hatte sie eine blaue Bohne für Heidelbeere gehalten, doch sie schmeckte nach Tinte!

»Ich habe eben die vier Häuser von Hogwarts angesprochen. Wie ist eure Meinung dazu?«, fragt Hermine enthusiastisch.

»Ich komme bestimmt nach Ravenclaw, so wie mein Dad«, sagt Pansy und beißt vorsichtig von einer roten Bohne ab, die nach Kirsche schmeckt.

Parvati nickt zustimmend. »Wir hoffen auch auf Ravenclaw. Oder natürlich Gryffindor - das scheint ziemlich beliebt zu sein und ich glaube, Professor Dumbledore war früher selbst dort.«

»Wirklich? Das klingt gut, Dumbledore gilt immerhin als einer der größten Zauberer unserer Zeit«, sagt Hermine ehrfürchtig. »Und was ist mit Hufflepuff und Slytherin?«

»Bloß nicht!« Parvati rümpft die Nase. »Nach Hufflepuff kommen nur Verlierer, aber im Vergleich zu Slytherin ist es immer noch das geringere Übel. Das sind nämlich alles falsche Schlangen, genau wie ihr fieses Wappentier.«

Pansy runzelt die Stirn. Schon oft hatte ihr Vater von seiner Zeit in Hogwarts erzählt; von den Geistern, die mal mehr, mal weniger freundlich sind, von Geheimgängen, die ins angrenzende Dorf Hogsmeade führen, von der besten Aussicht im ganzen Schloss (dem Astronomieturm)und natürlich von den vier Häusern und ihren Besonderheiten. Doch dass Hufflepuff und Slytherin einen schlechten Ruf haben sollen, hört sie heute zum ersten Mal.

Ihr Vater hatte nie negativ oder gar abfällig über Schüler aus anderen Häusern gesprochen, ganz im Gegenteil. Seiner Meinung nach repräsentieren sie alle erstrebenswerte Charaktereigenschaften: Intelligenz (Ravenclaw), Mut (Gryffindor), Fleiß (Hufflepuff) und Ehrgeiz (Slytherin).

Deshalb war es Pansy auch immer egal war, welchem Haus sie später einmal angehört (so oder so wird _ihr_ Haus selbstverständlich das Beste sein, sonst wäre sie ja nicht darin).

»Naja, das geht vielleicht etwas weit«, gibt Padma ihrer Zwillingsschwester zu bedenken.

»Aber im Grunde hab ich Recht! Du weißt doch, wie es immer heißt: Die Hexen und Zauberer, die böse wurden, waren allesamt in Slytherin«, erwidert Parvati und spricht den letzten Satz wie einen Reim aus, den sie auswendig gelernt hat. »Angeblich auch Du-weißt-schon-wer. Und ich finde, _das_ sagt alles!«

Das finden scheinbar auch Padma und Hermine, denn nun herrscht Schweigen im Abteil.

Pansy beteiligt sich daran, weil sie sich zu benehmen weiß, doch immer, wenn sie den Begriff _Du-weißt-schon-wer_ hört, möchte sie am liebsten theatralisch mit den Augen rollen.

Dieses Synonym verwenden viele Menschen, wenn sie von dem dunkelsten Magier der jüngeren Geschichte sprechen: Voldemort, ein mächtiger und grausamer Fanatiker, der Muggel und Muggelstämmige ausrotten und die Herrschaft über die Zauberergemeinschaft an sich reißen wollte.

Auch heute, zehn Jahre nach seinem Tod, ist dieses Kapitel der Geschichte immer noch ein sensibles Thema, und die Angst, seinen Namen auszusprechen, weit verbreitet (wenn auch völlig irrational, wie ihr Vater immer betont).

Pansy hat jedenfalls keine Lust, noch länger über verstorbene Schwarzmagier nachzudenken, oder darüber, ob es nun wirklich zwei gute und zwei schlechte Hogwartshäuser gibt. Das ist lächerlich und ergibt keinen Sinn.

Parvati wird schon noch früh genug feststellen, dass sie mit ihren komischen Vorurteilen alleine da steht. Bald werden sie in Hogwarts ankommen, in welche-Häuser-auch-immer gewählt und einfach eine gute Zeit haben. Ende.

Viel wichtiger erscheint Pansy die Frage, wie die Schuluniformen wohl aussehen, die sie bekommen, vor allem im Hinblick auf die Hausfarben. Die sind für sie nämlich der einzige Grund, Ravenclaw Hufflepuff vorzuziehen: Gelb steht ihr nicht besonders, Blau hingegen ist ihre Lieblingsfarbe.

Trotzdem würde sie natürlich alles für Hufflepuff geben, wenn man sie dafür auswählt.

Sie stellt sich vor, wie man sich eines Tages erzählen wird, dass Hufflepuff total uncool war, bis Pansy Parkinson aufgetaucht ist und alles verändert hat. Die Begeisterung für Hufflepuff wird sogar so weit gehen, dass Erstklässler, die einem anderen Haus zugeordnet werden, ihre Eltern anflehen, sie auf eine andere Schule zu schicken. Irgendwann wird Professor Dumbledore Einsicht walten lassen und die anderen drei Häuser schließen.

Hogwarts wird in Hufflepuff umbenannt und das neue Wappentier ist ein kleiner, schwarzer Kater.

Ein Grinsen huscht über ihr Gesicht.

»Habt ihr eine Idee, wie genau man für sein Haus ausgewählt wird?«, fragt Hermine in die Stille hinein. »Ich konnte darüber nichts in der _Geschichte Hogwarts'_ finden.«

Padma überlegt. »Keine Ahnung, vielleicht müssen wir Fragen beantworten, wie bei einem Persönlichkeitstest.«

»Oder einfache Zaubersprüche vorführen«, meint Parvati.

»Soll mir Recht sein. Ich hab schon ein paar geübt und es hat jedes Mal geklappt«, sagt Hermine wichtigtuerisch.

Pansys Vater wollte ihr nicht verraten, wie die Auswahl abläuft (sie solle sich überraschen lassen). Sie hat zwar einmal aufgeschnappt, dass es etwas mit einem Hut zu tun haben soll, der reden kann, aber diese Idee kommt ihr irgendwie so blöd vor, dass sie sie für sich behält.

Hermine ist gerade dabei, ihre gelernten Zaubersprüche vor sich hin zu murmeln, als plötzlich ein pausbäckiger Junge in das Abteil platzt. »Entschuldigt die Störung, aber ihr habt nicht zufällig eine Kröte gesehen?«, fragt er, leicht außer Atem.

»Nein, Merlin sei Dank!«, antwortet Pansy und verzieht das Gesicht. Die Zwillinge kichern.

Verzweifelt fährt er sich durch die Haare. »Oh, Mist … er entwischt mir immer wieder!«

Hermine erhebt sich. »Weißt du was? Ich helfe dir suchen. Ich bin Hermine Granger.«

Der Junge lächelt sie dankbar an. »Neville Longbottom. Das ist wirklich nett von dir.«

»Ich wollte mir sowieso mal die Beine vertreten. Bis gleich, ihr Drei.«

Als sie die Tür hinter sich schließt, schauen die Mädchen sich an.

»Jetzt mal im Ernst«, sagt Pansy und stellt die Katzenbox auf den frei gewordenen Sitz. »Wer nimmt eine _Kröte_ mit nach Hogwarts?«

»Wer will _überhaupt_ eine Kröte besitzen?«, fragt Padma irritiert. »Katzen sind niedlich, Eulen sind nützlich, aber Kröten?! In den Briefen stand zwar, dass man eins von den drei Tieren mitnehmen darf, aber den Zusammenhang hab ich bis heute nicht kapiert. Noch schlimmer ist nur die Tarantel, die dieser Junge mit den Dreadlocks dabei hatte.«

»Tarantel?!«, ruft Pansy angewidert.

»Ja, als wir eingestiegen sind stand er noch draußen und hatte das Vieh in einer Pappschachtel. Hat für ziemlich viel Aufsehen gesorgt. Du magst wohl auch keine Spinnen?«

»Sagen wir so, wenn die Kröte hier auftaucht, schmeiße ich sie aus dem Fenster – kommt eine Tarantel, springe ich selbst!«

»Darüber hab ich auch kurz nachgedacht, als Hermine uns zu-getextet hat«, sagt Parvati und verdreht die Augen. »Die hält sich wohl für ganz besonders schlau!«

»Ich weiß!«, seufzt Pansy. »Vielleicht haben wir Glück und sie bleibt weg. Hier im Zug sitzen noch so viele Leute, denen sie ihre Lebensgeschichte erzählen kann.«

Padma schmunzelt. »Na, der krötenlose Neville hört ihr bestimmt gerne zu.«

»Hmm … ich finde, _Krötenjunge_ passt besser.«

»Also mich erinnert er eher an einen fetten Hamster«, grinst Parvati.

»Stimmt, aber gegen deinen geliebten Myron Wagtail kommt sowieso niemand an, nicht wahr, Schwesterherz?«, kichert Padma und wendet sich an Pansy. »Du weißt schon, der Frontsänger von den _Weird Sisters_. In ihrem Zimmer hängt ein riesiges Poster von ihm – mit nacktem Oberkörper!«

Parvati läuft rot an und murmelt: »Na und! Myron ist total cool.«

»Willst du ein Autogramm haben?«, fragt Pansy und verstaut den Rest ihrer Süßigkeiten in ihrem Koffer.

»Was meinst du?«

»Ich könnte dir eins besorgen. Mit Widmung, natürlich.«

Parvati starrt Pansy mit offenem Mund an. »Wie -«

»Ich seh' ihn alle paar Monate, meine Mom gibt gern Partys. Beim nächsten Mal sag ich ihm, er soll dir was Nettes schreiben.«

Mit einem schrillen Kreischen springt Parvati auf und fällt ihr um den Hals. »Oh Pansy – danke! Das ist ja der Wahnsinn!«

Belustigt tätschelt Pansy ihr den Rücken. »Kein Problem, wirklich.«

Grinsend sammelt Padma die Lakritz-Zauberstäbe vom Boden auf, die zuvor noch auf Parvatis Schoß lagen.

»Erzähl mir alles von Myron! Wie ist er so?«

»Naja, er ist ein bisschen … verrückt. Und witzig.«

»Ist er Single?«

»Ich glaube schon.«

Parvati gibt ein quietschendes Geräusch von sich, ihre Augen leuchten.

Noch eine ganze Weile wird Pansy über den Rocksänger ausgefragt, während Winston, den sie aus seiner Box geholt hat, mit einer braunen Bohne spielt, die sie sich nicht getraut hat, zu essen.

Sie reden über dies und jenes, zum Beispiel, aus welchem Holz ihre Zauberstäbe gemacht sind und wo sie ihre Schulumhänge gekauft haben.

Pansys Umhang aus Kreppseide hat natürlich ihre Mutter für sie angefertigt. Merlin bewahre, dass sie Mode von der Stange trägt, wie man sie etwa bei _Madam Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten_ in der Winkelgasse bekommt!

Keine von ihnen bemerkt, wie sich die Landschaft außerhalb ihres Fensters zunehmend verändert; wo vorhin noch Dörfer und ordentliche Felder zu sehen waren, fliegen jetzt Wälder, verschlungene Flüsse und dunkelgrüne Hügel an ihnen vorbei.

»Weißt du, ich glaube nicht, dass du in ein anderes Haus kommst als wir, dafür haben wir zu viel gemeinsam«, sagt Parvati zu Pansy. »Selbst dein Name fängt mit ›Pa‹ an, genau wie bei uns. Wir mussten uns einfach treffen!«

Pansy lächelt zufrieden, denn jetzt hat sie schon zwei Freundinnen, noch bevor sie überhaupt in Hogwarts angekommen ist. Nicht, dass sie das sonderlich überraschen würde; es ist nun mal von Vorteil, eine berühmte Mutter zu haben. In Paris hatte sie deshalb haufenweise Freundinnen, die sie beneidet und sie über alles haben bestimmen lassen.

_Freundschaft ist wirklich etwas Tolles!_

Ein paar Minuten später steckt Hermine wieder ihren Kopf ins Abteil. »Ich wollte euch nur Bescheid geben, dass wir Nevilles Kröte noch nicht gefunden haben, darum komme ich erst später zurück.«

»Ist gut!«, rufen die Mädchen im Chor und nicken verständnisvoll.

»Außerdem führen sich manche Leute hier draußen total kindisch auf; rennen die Gänge hoch und runter wie die Verrückten. Ich werde denen mal ins Gewissen reden«, sagt sie hochnäsig. Kurz bevor sie die Tür wieder schließt, scheint ihr doch noch etwas eingefallen zu sein: »Und übrigens – Harry Potter sitzt hier im Zug! Ich dachte zuerst, es sei ein Gerücht, aber ich hab ihn selbst gesehen«, sagt sie und verschwindet schließlich.

» _Ich hab ihn selbst gesehen_ «, äfft Parvati sie nach. »Für wen hält sie sich bitte? Redet, als wäre sie eine Vertrauensschülerin im siebten Schuljahr. Mit diesen Biberzähnen nimmt sie doch eh keiner ernst.«

Pansy grinst hämisch. »Vielleicht will sie mit dem Gebüsch auf ihrem Kopf davon ablenken. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sich die Kröte darin verkrochen hat und nicht mehr alleine raus findet!«

»Und wieso überhaupt Gerücht?«, fragt Padma stirnrunzelnd. »Jeder, der bis elf zählen kann, weiß doch, dass Harry Potter in unserem Jahrgang ist.«

»Hey, lasst ihn uns suchen gehen, ich will wissen, wie er aussieht«, sagt Parvati.

»Wir sehen ihn noch früh genug«, bemerkt Padma. »Er ist immerhin in unserer Klasse.«

Harry Potter. Natürlich hat auch Pansy von dem legendären _Jungen, der überlebt hat_ gehört, so wie wohl jede Hexe und jeder Zauberer auf dieser Welt.

Er wird so genannt, weil Voldemort vor zehn Jahren an Halloween seine Eltern umbrachte, irgendeine Macht ihn jedoch daran hinderte, den damals einjährigen Jungen ebenfalls zu töten und stattdessen ihn selbst zu Fall brachte.

Den Grund dafür kann sich bis heute niemand erklären, es heißt nur, der tödliche Fluch, von dem Harry lediglich eine Narbe auf der Stirn zurückbehalten haben soll, sei auf Voldemort zurückgeprallt, wodurch er starb.

Manche Leute behaupten zwar, er sei gar nicht tot, sondern nur verschwunden, aber das hält Pansy für Blödsinn. Noch blödsinniger ist nur die Theorie, Harry Potter sei selbst ein extrem mächtiger Zauberer.

»Ich weiß gar nicht, was an ihm so besonders sein soll«, sagt sie. »Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte er geheime Superkräfte oder sowas.«

»Aber seinetwegen ist Du-weiß-schon-wer damals verschwunden«, räumt Parvati ein.

»Er ist gestorben!«, erwidert Pansy nachdrücklich. »Und es war wohl einfach ein glücklicher Zufall. Ich meine, Potter war noch ein Baby. Er wusste vielleicht gerade mal, wo seine Nase ist, aber doch nicht, wie man einen der mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt vernichtet!«

»Ja, schon … aber willst du ihn denn nicht auch fragen, ob er sich an irgendwas erinnert?«

Pansy nimmt ihren Taschenspiegel zur Hand und betrachtet sich darin, während sie antwortet: »Das wird er doch dauernd gefragt. Hättest du Lust, ständig über die Nacht zu plaudern, in der deine Eltern gestorben sind? Wahrscheinlich hat er eh nur Quidditch im Kopf, so wie alle Jungs.«

Sie trägt eine Pflegecreme für ihre Lippen auf und wirft einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Der Himmel hat sich bereits purpurrot gefärbt und sie scheinen an Geschwindigkeit zu verlieren.

Die Mädchen ziehen gerade ihre Umhänge an, als eine Stimme ertönt: »In fünf Minuten erreichen wir Hogwarts. Bitte lassen Sie Ihr Gepäck mitsamt den Käfigen im Zug, es wird alles für Sie zur Schule gebracht.«

»Wir sehen uns bald wieder, mein Kleiner«, verabschiedet sich Pansy von Winston, verfrachtet ihn zurück in seine Box und tritt zusammen mit den Zwillingen hinaus auf den Gang, der bereits voller Schüler ist. Weiter hinten erkennt sie Hermine, die noch immer damit beschäftigt scheint, Longbottom zu trösten.

Schließlich kommt der Hogwarts-Express zum Stillstand und die Massen drängeln durch die Tür hinaus auf einen kleinen, dunklen Bahnsteig.

Kurz darauf erhebt sich der Schein einer Lampe über ihren Köpfen und eine tiefe, brummende Stimme ruft: »Erstklässler! Erstklässler hier rüber!«

Pansy sieht hoch – weit hoch – in ein sehr behaartes Gesicht. Es gehört einem Mann, der geschätzte drei Meter groß ist und verboten dick aussieht. Seine langen, verfilzten Haare lassen ihn wild erscheinen und die Laterne wirkt in seiner riesigen Hand klein und zerbrechlich.

Mit abschätzigem Blick fragt sie sich, ob diese _Person_ zu den Lehrern in Hogwarts gehört.

»Nu mal los, mir nach – noch mehr Erstklässler da? Passt auf, wo ihr hintretet! Erstklässler, mir nach!«

»Wer _genau_ soll ihm folgen?«, flüstert Pansy. »Ich glaube, ich habe es noch nicht ganz verstanden!«

Parvati hakt sich bei ihrer Schwester und Pansy ein, bevor sie dem bärtigen Riesen leise kichernd einem schmalen Pfad hinunter folgen. Um sie herum ist nichts als Dunkelheit. Ab und an hört man Mädchen aufschreien … und jemanden schniefen.

»Kopf hoch, Neville«, hören sie Hermine sagen.

Parvati versucht vergeblich, nicht loszuprusten. »Ich wette mit euch, die fette, kleine Heulsuse kommt nach Hufflepuff!«

»Nen Augenblick noch, und ihr seht zum ersten Mal in eurem Leben Hogwarts. Nur noch um diese Biegung hier«, ruft der Mann über die Schulter.

Der Pfad ist nun zu Ende und sie stehen am Ufer eines großen, schwarzen Sees.

Auf der anderen Seite, hoch oben auf der Spitze eines Bergs, thront ein gewaltiges Schloss mit vielen Zinnen und Türmen. Seine erleuchteten Fenster funkeln im Nachthimmel.

Ein lautes ›Oooohh!‹ ertönt.

Obwohl Pansy seit jeher in prachtvollen Villen ein- und ausgeht, raubt dieser Anblick selbst ihr für einen Moment den Atem. Mit ihrem Zuhause für die nächsten sieben Jahre hätte sie es wahrlich schlechter treffen können!

»Nicht mehr als vier in einem Boot!«, sagt der Mann und deutet auf die Flotte kleiner Boote, die am Ufer dümpeln. Er selbst nimmt eines für sich allein, woraufhin er gefährlich tief absinkt.

Pansy und die Zwillinge nehmen ebenfalls Platz, gefolgt von einem Mädchen mit blonden Zöpfen. Weiter vorne gesellen sich Hermine und Neville zu zwei Jungs.

»Alle drin? Nun denn – VORWÄRTS!«

Sie setzen sich in Bewegung und schweben über den spiegelglatten See, während sie schweigend zum Schloss hinauf starren. Als sie am Felsen ankommen, gleiten sie durch einen Tunnel, bis sie eine Art Hafen erreichen und aus den Booten klettern.

»He, du da! Ist das deine Kröte?«, fragt der Mann unvermittelt.

»Trevor!«, schreit Neville erleichtert und nimmt seinen verlorenen Freund in Empfang.

Pansy und die Zwillinge sehen sich grinsend an.

Sie marschieren weiter, bis sie vor einer langen Steintreppe stehen. Am oberen Ende angelangt, versammeln sie sich vor einem riesigen Eichentor – dem Eingangsportal des Schlosses.

»Alle da? Du da, hast noch deine Kröte?« Der Mann hebt seine gewaltige Faust und klopft dreimal an das Tor.


	2. Mind if I Slytherin?

* * *

_»Ich glaube, du hast den Rekord gebrochen. So schnell hat sich der Hut wohl noch nie für ein Haus entschieden!«_

* * *

Als sich das Tor öffnet, steht eine ältere Hexe mit grünem Umhang vor ihnen. Sie hat die dunklen Haare am Hinterkopf zusammengebunden und blickt durch ihre quadratischen Brillengläser streng auf die Schüler hinab.

Das muss Minerva McGonagall sein, die stellvertretende Schulleiterin und Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor. Dracos Eltern hatten ihm gegenüber bereits erwähnt, dass sie keinerlei Spaß versteht, und genauso sieht sie auch aus.

_›_ _Tu ihr nicht den Gefallen und gib ihr einen Grund, dir Punkte abzuziehen!_ _‹_ _,_ hatte sein Vater ihn ermahnt.

»Die Erstklässler, Professor McGonagall«, sagt Hagrid, offenbar zufrieden mit sich selbst. Als hätte er irgendwas Besonderes geleistet, abgesehen davon, dass er mit dem viel zu kleinen Boot vorhin nicht abgesoffen ist! Dracos Vater hat eine klare Meinung zu Rubeus Hagrid: ein plumper, nichtsnutziger Alkoholiker, dessen Zaubereiversuche stets in einer Katastrophe enden und den Dumbledore nur aus Mitleid als eine Art Knecht behält.

»Danke, Hagrid. Ich nehm sie dir ab.« McGonagall zieht die mächtigen Torflügel weit auf und bedeutet ihnen, einzutreten.

Von den Steinwänden erleuchten mittelalterliche Fackeln die riesige Eingangshalle, deren Decke so hoch ist, dass man sie nicht mehr erkennen kann. Sie folgen McGonagall, vorbei an einer gewaltigen Marmortreppe, die in die oberen Stockwerke führt, in eine kleine Kammer.

Als einer der ersten drängt Draco hinein, gefolgt von Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle, die beide um einiges größer und stämmiger sind als er und die ihm aufgrund des Platzmangels näher auf die Pelle rücken, als ihm lieb gewesen wäre.

Die beiden gehören irgendwie zu Dracos Inventar. Sie sind miteinander aufgewachsen und hatten zusammen Privatunterricht. Optisch haben sie jedoch überhaupt nichts gemeinsam:

Wie alle Mitglieder der Malfoy-Familie hat auch Draco weißblonde Haare, hellblaue Augen, spitze Gesichtszüge und eine vornehme Blässe. Crabbe hingegen trägt einen schwarzen Pottschnitt, ist dick, extrem faul und stopft mit Vorliebe Süßkram in sich hinein (tatsächlich hat er den Großteil der Zugfahrt damit verbracht, zu essen und zu schnarchen). Goyle hat stoppelige, ockerfarbene Haare, ist eher muskulös und - gelinde gesagt - unterdurchschnittlich intelligent.

Trotzdem kann sich Draco nicht beklagen, denn bei allem was sie machen, gibt er den Ton an, woran sich Crabbe und Goyle nicht im Geringsten stören. Durch ihre Größe wirken sie auf andere recht imposant, also wird es niemand wagen, sich ernsthaft mit ihm anzulegen. Außerdem mögen beide Quidditch (sein absoluter Lieblingssport).

»Willkommen in Hogwarts«, sagt McGonagall. »Das Bankett zur Eröffnung des Schuljahres beginnt in Kürze, doch bevor ihr eure Plätze in der Großen Halle einnehmt, werden wir feststellen, in welche Häuser ihr kommt. Das ist eine sehr wichtige Zeremonie, denn das Haus ist …«

Gelangweilt betrachtet Draco seine Fingernägel. Natürlich weiß er schon längst über alles Bescheid: die Häuser, den Hauspokal, den dämlichen sprechenden Hut, den Muggelvernarrten, alten Dumbledore …

Er wirft einen Seitenblick auf Goyle, der sich immer noch den Zeigefinger reibt und murmelt: »Gibt bestimmt 'ne Narbe.«

Bei der Erinnerung an den »Vorfall« im Zug verfinstert sich Dracos Miene.

Ihm klingen immer noch die Worte seines Vaters im Ohr, er solle versuchen, sich mit Harry Potter, dem ›Held der Nation‹ gutzustellen, sobald er ihm über den Weg läuft, denn er sei zwar von Muggel-Verwandten großgezogen worden, würde aber dieses Jahr zusammen mit ihm eingeschult werden, bla bla bla.

Sein Vater weiß solche Dinge, weil er a) einflussreiche Kontakte zum Zaubereiministerium pflegt, b) Vorsitzender im Schulrat von Hogwarts ist und c) Lucius Malfoy heißt und schon alleine deshalb alles über Jeden erfährt, wenn er will. Denn in der Hierarchie der reinblütigen und bis heute existenten Zaubererfamilien gibt es niemanden, der über den Malfoys steht – abgesehen vielleicht von den Blacks, Dracos Familie mütterlicherseits.

Jedenfalls hatte Draco beschlossen, Potter schon im Hogwarts-Express aufzusuchen und ihm seine Kameradschaft anzubieten.

Das richtige Abteil war auch nicht schwer zu finden, denn ein paar Schüler standen davor, zeigten auf die Tür und flüsterten aufgeregt. Als Draco sich, mit Crabbe und Goyle im Schlepptau, Platz verschafft hatte und das Abteil öffnete, fiel sein Blick zunächst auf einen rothaarigen Jungen in einem abgetragenen Umhang, was ihn gleich als Spross der Weasleys enttarnte (diese haben alle rote Haare, sind arm und haben trotzdem einen Stall voll Kinder).

Noch unerfreuter war er allerdings, als er sah, wer gegenüber saß – Harry Potter, oder auch: der Junge in ausgebeulten Klamotten und mit kaputter Brille, den er schon vor einem Monat in der Winkelgasse getroffen hatte!

Unter normalen Umständen hätte er ihn schon damals nicht eines Blickes gewürdigt, doch wie es der Zufall wollte, waren sie zeitgleich in Madam Malkins Laden gewesen und standen nebeneinander auf Schemeln, um ihre Schulumhänge abstecken zu lassen.

Weil Draco sich zu Tode gelangweilt hatte, befragte er den unbekannten Jungen, wie er zu Quidditch und den Hogwartshäusern steht, doch dessen Wortschatz schien nicht mehr als ein knappes ›Ja‹ oder ›Nein‹ her zu geben (womit er selbst Goyle unterboten hätte), und er guckte überhaupt so dumm aus der Wäsche, dass Draco annahm, er sei zurückgeblieben. Den ersten vollständigen Satz formte er, als er Hagrid, der draußen auf ihn wartete, als ›brillant‹ bezeichnete, was die Sache nicht gerade besser machte …

Niemals hätte Draco vermutet, dass es sich bei diesem Spinner um den berühmten Harry Potter handeln könnte!

Obwohl er das Abteil am liebsten rückwärts wieder verlassen hätte, riss sich Draco zusammen. Und so nahm das Ärgernis seinen Lauf: Er stellte sich Potter mit Namen vor, Weasley besaß die Frechheit zu lachen und Draco erklärte Potter, dass der Umgang mit einem Weasley den gesellschaftlichen Selbstmord bedeutet.

Im Grunde wollte er nichts weiter, als den Rotschopf blöd dastehen zu lassen; Potter war ihm egal – bis zu dem Moment, in dem Draco ihm höflicherweise seine Hand hinhielt. Denn was als nächstes passierte, war noch unerhörter als ein Weasley, der über einen Malfoy lacht: Mit den Worten, er könne selbst entscheiden, wer ein schlechter Umgang sei, _verweigerte Harry Potter ihm den Handschlag!_

Draco war es bis dato schon nicht gewöhnt, sich überhaupt vorstellen zu müssen, denn wohin er auch ging, man wusste, wer er ist, und wer seine Eltern sind. Aber dass ihn jemand so ignorant behandelt und dann auch noch ablehnt, war eine Premiere in seinem Leben (er glaubte sogar, Crabbe und Goyle hinter sich nach Luft schnappen zu hören). Selbst, wenn Merlin persönlich vor ihm gesessen hätte, _das_ konnte er einfach nicht kommentarlos hinnehmen: _›_ _Ich an deiner Stelle würde mich vorsehen, Potter. Wenn du nicht ein wenig höflicher bist, wird es dir genauso ergehen wie deinen Eltern. Die wussten auch nicht, was gut für sie war. Wenn du dich mit Gesindel wie den Weasleys und diesem Hagrid abgibst, wird das auf dich abfärben._ _‹_

Insgeheim war Draco erstaunt, dass sich Potter nach dem Spruch mit seinen Eltern nicht auf ihn gestürzt hatte (was er in Crabbes und Goyles Gegenwart allerdings sofort bereut hätte). Stattdessen folgte ein lahmer Wortwechsel, bis Goyle irgendwann versuchte, sich etwas von den Süßigkeiten der beiden zu schnappen. Denn wie aus dem Nichts tauchte eine eklige, fette Ratte auf, die sich an seinem Finger festgebissen hatte, und die er nur mit Mühe und Not abschütteln konnte.

Die Drei hatten keine Lust herauszufinden, ob noch mehr Ungeziefer zwischen den Kartons lauerte und verließen daraufhin schleunigst das Abteil.

So ist Goyle also zu seiner Narbe gekommen, und Draco zu seinem allerersten Feind.

» … erhält das Haus mit den meisten Punkten den Hauspokal, eine große Auszeichnung. Ich hoffe, jeder von euch ist ein Gewinn für das Haus, in welches er kommen wird. Die Einführungsfeier, an der auch die anderen Schüler teilnehmen, beginnt in wenigen Minuten. Ich schlage vor, dass ihr die Zeit nutzt und euch beim Warten so gut wie möglich zurechtmacht.«

Belustigt beobachtet Draco, wie sich Potter daraufhin hektisch durch die dunklen, abstehenden Haare fährt, als ob das an seiner schlampigen Erscheinung irgendwas ändern würde!

»Ich komme zurück, sobald alles für euch vorbereitet ist«, sagt McGonagall. »Bitte bleibt ruhig, während ihr wartet.«

Sobald sie weg ist, beginnen die Schüler prompt, miteinander zu flüstern.

»Denkt dran, was ich euch gesagt habe!«, zischt Draco Crabbe und Goyle zu. Beide sehen ihn verständnislos an. Er runzelt die Stirn. »Wirklich? Ihr habt schon wieder vergessen, was wir eben noch im Zug besprochen haben?«

Jetzt scheint Crabbe ein Licht aufzugehen und zeigt grinsend den Daumen nach oben. »Die Sache mit Slytherin«, flüstert er Goyle verschwörerisch ins Ohr.

»Oh … Ach ja.«

Draco vergräbt das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Manchmal weiß er nicht, ob er wegen diesen Einfaltspinseln lachen oder heulen soll. Wenn die Situation nur nicht so verflucht ernst wäre! Denn selbstverständlich erwarten seine Eltern nichts anderes, als dass er nach Slytherin kommt, so wie es in seiner Familie schon seit langer Zeit Tradition ist.

Er will ja auch in gar kein anderes Haus, aber was, wenn der blöde Hut ihm seine Entscheidung abnimmt? Ravenclaw wäre wohl noch annehmbar, aber Gryffindor oder Hufflepuff? Völlig indiskutabel! Bestimmt würde sein Vater sich furchtbar aufregen und bei Dumbledore persönlich erscheinen, um diesen offensichtlichen Fehler korrigieren zu lassen.

Das einzige was ihm bleibt, um es gar nicht erst soweit kommen zu lassen, ist es, den Ratschlag seiner Mutter zu befolgen, der das Problem ganz einfach lösen könnte und von dem er natürlich auch Crabbe und Goyle erzählt hat.

Plötzlich passieren drei Dinge gleichzeitig, die Draco aus seinen Gedanken reißen: ein eiskalter Luftzug zieht über seinen Kopf hinweg, Schüler beginnen zu schreien und Goyle umklammert mit schreckgeweiteten Augen seinen Arm. Draco folgt seinem Blick und zuckt zusammen.

Etwa zwanzig, beinahe durchsichtige Gestalten kommen durch die Wand in den Raum geschwebt, als wäre es das normalste der Welt. Zwar gibt es in der Malfoy-Villa auch Geister – allerdings sind diese nur zu zweit! Außerdem hat sich Draco nie an die Lautlosigkeit gewöhnen können, mit der sie auftauchen, wann und wo es ihnen gerade passt (auch wenn von Geistern logischerweise keine Gefahr ausgeht).

Entnervt schubst er Goyle von sich weg. »Beruhig dich mal!«

Die Geister scheinen erst jetzt auf die Schüler aufmerksam zu werden und blicken auf sie hinab. Schlagartig ist es mucksmäuschenstill. Ein Geist mit Halskrause fragt: »Ach du meine Güte – was macht ihr denn alle hier?«

»Neue Schüler«, antwortet ein runder, glatzköpfiger Geist grinsend. »Werdet gleich ausgewählt, nicht wahr? Hoffe, wir sehen uns in Hufflepuff! Mein altes Haus, wisst ihr?«

_Ich hoffe nicht. Ansonsten könnte es sein, dass ich euch dort oben bald Gesellschaft leiste. Oder schlimmer noch: enterbt werde!_

Einen Moment später kreuzt McGonagall wieder auf. »Gehen Sie weiter, die Einführungsfeier beginnt!«, weist sie die Geister an, die daraufhin ohne ein weiteres Wort durch die gegenüberliegende Wand verschwinden. »Und ihr stellt euch der Reihe nach auf und folgt mir«, sagt sie an die Schüler gewandt.

Sie verlassen die Kammer und gehen den halben Weg durch die Eingangshalle wieder zurück, bis sie durch eine Doppeltüre endlich die Große Halle betreten.

Sie sieht genauso aus, wie Dracos Eltern beschrieben hatten: Abertausende Kerzen schweben über vier langen Tischen, die mit goldenen Tellern und Kelchen eingedeckt sind und an denen die Schüler aus den höheren Jahrgängen bereits Platz genommen haben.

Über jedem Tisch hängt ein riesiges Banner von der Decke; links ein gelbes mit dem Hufflepuff-Dachs, daneben grün mit der Slytherin-Schlange, dann blau mit dem Ravenclaw-Adler und rechts rot mit dem Gryffindor-Löwen.

Doch wirklich beeindruckt ist Draco nur von der samtschwarzen Decke der Halle, die mit Sternen übersät ist und dadurch wie der echte Nachthimmel aussieht.

Schon als kleines Kind konnte er Stunden damit verbringen, die Sternbilder durch ein Teleskop zu betrachten und dabei nach dem Drachen Ausschau zu halten, nach dem ihn seine Eltern benannt haben. Obwohl sich seine Interessen verlagert haben, als er mit sechs Jahren seinen ersten Kinderbesen bekam und fliegen lernte, freut er sich insgeheim schon ein wenig auf den Astronomie-Unterricht.

Sie werden von McGonagall zum anderen Ende der Halle geführt, wo sie sich mit dem Rücken zum Tisch der Lehrer aufstellen und in hunderte, erwartungsvolle Gesichter blicken. Missmutig bemerkt Draco die Geister von vorhin, die ebenfalls zwischen den Schülern Platz genommen haben. Der Schein der Kerzen lässt sie silbrig glänzen. McGonagall stellt einen vierbeinigen Stuhl vor den Erstklässlern auf und legt einen staubigen, mehrfach geflickten Spitzhut darauf - den Sprechenden Hut.

Draco findet die Vorstellung, sich dieses zerlumpte Ding auf den Kopf zu setzen, damit es über seine Zukunft in Hogwarts entscheidet, sehr unangenehm. Zum Glück ist Weasley im Alphabet nicht vor ihm dran!

Es folgen ein paar Sekunden Stille, doch dann fängt der Hut an, sich zu bewegen und ruft mit durchdringender Stimme:

»Ihr denkt, ich bin ein alter Hut,

mein Aussehen ist auch gar nicht gut.

Dafür bin ich der schlauste aller Hüte,

und ist's nicht wahr, so fress ich mich, du meine Güte!«

Da Draco wenig Interesse hat, einem albernen Gedicht zuzuhören, denkt er an das Gespräch mit seiner Mutter vor ein paar Tagen zurück. Sie hatten die weißen Pfauen im Garten beobachtet, wie sie ihre Räder schlugen.

_›_ _Wenn du wirklich Zweifel hast, dann bitte den Hut darum, dich nach Slytherin zu schicken. Bestimmt wird er dir den Gefallen tun.‹_

_›_ _Ich dachte, der Hut entscheidet selbst.‹_

_›_ _Ja, nachdem er sich deine Gedanken angesehen hat.‹_

_›_ _Aber wenn es so einfach ist, warum macht es dann nicht jeder so, um in das Haus zu kommen, in das er will?‹_

Sie hatte ihn von der Seite angesehen, mit diesem wissenden, leicht lächelnden Blick, den er so nervig findet. _›Ich denke, den wenigsten jungen Hexen und Zauberern ist die Entscheidung so wichtig wie dir.‹_

_›_ _Aber sie_ ist _wichtig, habt ihr selbst gesagt!‹_

_›_ _Ich meine damit nur, dass du zu viel grübelst.‹_

» … In Slytherin weiß man noch List und Tücke zu verbinden,

doch dafür wirst du hier noch echte Freunde finden.

Nun los, so setzt mich auf, nur Mut,

habt nur Vertrauen zum Sprechenden Hut!«

Daraufhin bricht ein Beifallssturm in der Halle los; Draco schaut genervt an die Decke.

McGonagall tritt vor, mit einer langen Pergamentrolle in den Händen. »Wenn ich euch aufrufe, nehmt ihr auf dem Stuhl Platz und bekommt den Hut aufgesetzt, damit euer Haus bestimmt werden kann.«

Nachdem sie das Pergament entrollt hat, folgen zunächst einige Platzierungen nach Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Gryffindor, begleitet mit tosendem Applaus für die Neuzugänge von den entsprechenden Tischen. Ungeduldig wandert Dracos Blick durch die Halle, als der Hut zum ersten Mal »SLYTHERIN!« ruft. Ausgewählt hat er ein pummeliges, braunhaariges Mädchen namens Millicent Bulstrode. Sie erinnert ihn ein wenig an eine weibliche Mischung aus Crabbe und Goyle.

»Crabbe, Vincent!«

Noch bevor Draco ihm einen letzten, bedeutungsvollen Blick zuwerfen kann, stürzt Crabbe auf den Stuhl zu, als würde ihn dort eine Sahnetorte erwarten. Er nimmt Platz und lässt sich von McGonagall den Hut aufsetzen. Draco hält die Luft an. Gleich stellt sich heraus, ob seine Mutter wirklich Recht hat (vorausgesetzt, Crabbe vergisst nicht schon wieder, was er tun soll). Nach ein paar Sekunden ertönt wieder »SLYTHERIN!« durch die Halle. Draco spürt, wie seine Schultern vor Erleichterung absacken. Es ist also wahr - man kann sich in sein Haus wünschen!

»Davis, Tracey!«, ruft McGonagall eine Erstklässlerin mit hellbraunen Krauslocken auf, während Draco sehnsüchtig beobachtet, wie Crabbe zum Tisch der Slytherins geht und viele Hände schüttelt. Kurz darauf entscheidet sich der Hut zum dritten Mal in Folge für Slytherin; schwungvoll springt Davis auf und nimmt gegenüber von Crabbe Platz.

Nachdem weitere Einsortierungen für Hufflepuff und Gryffindor erfolgt sind, wird Goyle nach vorne gerufen. Er nickt Draco zu und setzt sich steif auf den Stuhl. Bei Goyle dauert es etwas länger, als bei Crabbe, bis der Hut schließlich auch ihn zu einem Slytherin macht. Ihm folgt eine sehr langhaarige, blonde »Daphne Greengrass«.

Als ein dicker Junge namens Longbottom, irgendwas aufgerufen wird, stutzt Draco. Er meint, diesen Namen schon mal irgendwo gehört zu haben (abgesehen davon, dass er zu den alten Reinblut-Familien zählt). Er wird für Gryffindor ausgewählt und läuft los – noch mit dem Hut auf dem Kopf, wofür er herzhaftes Gelächter erntet. Kopfschüttelnd verwirft Draco seinen Gedanken; woher sollte er schon so einen Tollpatsch kennen?

»Malfoy, Draco!«, ruft McGonagall schließlich. _Okay. Ein, aus. Ein, aus._

Ihn beschleicht plötzlich das Gefühl, dass Crabbe und Goyle vielleicht nur Glück hatten und rein zufällig nach Slytherin gewählt wurden. Lässig schreitet er nach vorne und nimmt Platz, bevor er dem Hut einen skeptischen Blick zu wirft.

_Slytherin, kapiert? Wage es nicht, mich woanders hin zu stecken!_

Wie in Zeitlupe streckt McGonagall ihren Arm aus. _SLYTHERINSLYTHERINSLYTHER-_

»SLYTHERIN!«, ruft der Hut, kurz bevor er seinen Kopf überhaupt berührt.

In Dracos Innerem entfacht ein Freudenfeuer. Er hat es geschafft! Triumphierend stolziert er zu dem grün dekorierten Tisch, wo ihn seine neuen Kameraden mit Handschlägen und Schulterklopfen begrüßen.

Er nimmt zwischen Crabbe und Goyle Platz; gegenüber sitzen die Erstklässlerinnen Davis, Bulstrode und Greengrass.

»Es hat funktioniert!«, gluckst Goyle aufgeregt. »Frag deine Mom, ob sie noch mehr Tricks kennt.«

Bevor Draco etwas sagen kann, spricht ihn ein großer, blonder Schüler an, der neben Davis sitzt. »Ich glaube, du hast den Rekord gebrochen. So schnell hat sich der Hut wohl noch nie für ein Haus entschieden!«

Draco selbst war die Zeit auf dem Stuhl wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen, doch er antwortet: »Mir war klar, dass ich nirgendwo anders hingehöre. Slytherin ist in unserer Familie Tradition.«

Der Schüler nickt anerkennend. »Sehr gut! In Slytherin haben Traditionen noch einen Wert. Du bist der Sohn von Lucius Malfoy, oder? Ich bin Liam Bletchley - Vertrauensschüler.«

Während Draco seine Hand schüttelt, wird ein weiterer Erstklässler von den Slytherins begrüßt. Draco hat nicht bemerkt, wie er aufgerufen wurde, aber er kennt seinen Namen auch so: Theodore Nott, ein schlaksiger Junge mit rot-braunen Haaren. Im Kleinkindalter hat er viel Zeit mit ihm verbracht, bis seine Mutter starb. Seitdem leben Nott und sein Vater zurückgezogen.

Ein paar Meter weiter hinten, wo noch Plätze frei sind, winkt ihn ein Mädchen mit schwarzen Locken zu sich. Als Nott an Draco vorbeigeht, nicken sich die beiden knapp zu.

»Was für 'n Langweiler«, murmelt Crabbe, der Nott schon früher nicht leiden konnte.

»Dann ignorier ihn«, erwidert Draco scharf. Er legt zwar keinen Wert darauf, sich mit Nott zu verbünden, aber genauso wenig, mit ihm aneinander zu geraten. Das wäre einfach nicht richtig.

Nacheinander werden wieder zwei Mädchen für Slytherin ausgewählt, die sich zu Nott setzen. Sally-Anne Perks trägt eine Brille und einen blonden Zopf. Die andere, Pansy Parkinson, ist recht klein (und würde wohl noch kleiner wirken, wenn sie ihr Kinn nicht so nach oben gereckt hätte). Sie trägt eine dunkle Pagenfrisur mit einem komischen, glitzernden Haarschmuck darin.

Auch Dracos Mutter besitzt haufenweise von so einem Zeug, aber er hat nie verstanden, warum. Er weiß nur: selbst, wenn sie alle Mitschüler sind, kann er auf die Gesellschaft von Mädchen gut und gerne verzichten. Ein Blick rüber zu Greengrass, die sich unablässig durch die langen Haare fährt, und Bulstrode, die an ihren Ohrringen zupft, bestärkt seine Meinung. Vermutlich wissen die nicht mal, wie Quidditch funktioniert!

Das einzig Respektable an den Dreien ist die Tatsache, dass sie zu den britischen Zaubererfamilien gehören, die bis heute reinblütig geblieben sind, sich also nicht mit Muggeln eingelassen haben. Es existiert sogar eine Liste dieser Familien, nämlich die sogenannten _Heiligen 28_. Dracos Vater hatte großen Wert darauf gelegt, dass er die Namen auswendig lernte, noch bevor er lesen und schreiben konnte.

»Potter, Harry!«

Augenblicklich beginnt in der gesamten Halle ein Geflüster. Viele erheben sich von den Sitzbänken, um eine bessere Sicht nach vorne zu haben. Draco muss grinsen; Potter macht ein Gesicht, als ob ihn der Hut jeden Moment beißen würde.

»GRYFFINDOR!«

Es ertönt ein ohrenbetäubender Applaus vom Tisch rechts außen. »Wir haben Potter! Wir haben Potter!«

Die meisten Slytherins tun so, als sei nichts weiter passiert und versuchen, sich über das Gebrüll hinweg zu unterhalten.

»Wie die Affen im Zoo«, sagt Bletchley kopfschüttelnd.

Draco schnaubt verächtlich und beobachtet schadenfroh, wie sich der Geist mit der Halskrause Potter gegenüber setzt und ihm den Arm tätschelt (einen Geist zu berühren fühlt sich in etwa so an, als würde man in Eiswasser baden).

Sein Blick wandert weiter zum Lehrertisch, an dem - aus irgendeinem Grund - dieser ungepflegte Wildhüter sitzt und Potter den Daumen nach oben zeigt. Neben ihm sitzt McGonagall und unterhält sich angeregt mit Albus Dumbledore.

Seine Haare und sein Bart sind beide sehr lang und silberfarben, er trägt einen blauen Umhang mit gelben Sternen darauf und seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser sitzen auf einer langen und krummen Nase.

Das ist also, wie sein Vater sagt, der unfähigste Schulleiter, den Hogwarts je gesehen hat. Völlig zu Recht, wenn man bedenkt, dass es unter seiner Leitung mehr muggelstämmige Schüler gegeben hat, als jemals zuvor. Und die haben in der ohnehin schon viel zu kleinen Zauberergemeinschaft nun einmal nichts verloren. Denn wenn sich die magische Welt weiterhin mit der Welt der Muggel vermischt, wird es in ein paar hundert Jahren - vielleicht sogar schon Jahrzehnten - gar keine Zauberei mehr geben! Doch leider verschließen heutzutage immer mehr Leute die Augen vor dieser Wahrheit.

Severus Snape gehört glücklicherweise nicht dazu. Der Hauslehrer von Slytherin, den Draco flüchtig kennt, sitzt ein paar Plätze weiter und redet mit einem Lehrer, der einen merkwürdigen Turban auf dem Kopf trägt. Snape selbst hat strähnige, schwarze Haare, dunkle Augen und eine Gesichtsfarbe, als würde er um jeden Preis das Sonnenlicht meiden.

Er ist ein ehemaliger Schulfreund seiner Eltern und unterrichtet Zaubertränke - eine entsprechende Note in diesem Fach dürfte Draco also sicher sein.

Nachdem inzwischen auch Potters Kumpane Weasley nach Gryffindor geschickt wurde, steht nur noch ein einzelner, dunkelhäutiger Schüler namens Blaise Zabini vor dem Lehrertisch. Dass dieser ebenfalls für Slytherin ausgewählt wird, scheint er unbeteiligt zur Kenntnis zu nehmen.

Die Auswahlzeremonie hat damit endlich ihr Ende gefunden, denn McGonagall rollt das Pergament zusammen und trägt den Hut weg. Daraufhin erhebt sich Dumbledore vom Lehrertisch, lächelt in die Runde und breitet die Arme aus, als ob ihm nichts mehr Freude bereiten würde, sie alle hier versammelt zu sehen. »Willkommen! Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts!«, ruft er. »Bevor wir mit unserem Bankett beginnen, möchte ich ein paar Worte sagen. Und hier sind sie: Schwachkopf! Schwabbelspeck! Krimskrams! Quiek! Danke sehr!«

_Was war_ das _denn? Wird der Alte langsam senil?_

Dumbledore nimmt wieder Platz und die Halle applaudiert und jubelt ihm zu - abgesehen von den Slytherins, die vielsagende Blicke miteinander tauschen.

»Geht es ihm gut?«, fragt Davis Bletchley irritiert.

Dieser lächelt schief. »Das habe ich mich bei meiner Einschulung vor vier Jahren auch schon gefragt.«

Plötzlich ertönt ein ploppendes Geräusch; auf den leeren Platten vor ihnen erscheint eine große Auswahl an Essen.

Ohne zu zögern stapelt Crabbe mehrere Schreiben Roastbeef und Schinken, ein halbes Brathähnchen, ein Kotelett und zwei Würste auf seinem Teller. Draco entscheidet sich für ein Steak mit Bratkartoffeln.

Er muss zugeben, dass das Essen ausgezeichnet schmeckt, sogar noch besser als das von Dobby, dem Hauself seiner Familie!

Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt nimmt er einen großen Schluck Kürbissaft.

»Millie, sieh mal!«, schreit Greengrass plötzlich, haut Bulstrode auf den Arm und zeigt mit dem Finger auf etwas neben Draco.

Er fährt herum - und verschluckt sich beinahe. Ein Geist hat es sich zwischen ihm und Goyle gemütlich gemacht (der ihn wie versteinert anstarrt und kaum hörbar wimmert), aber er wirkt viel griesgrämiger als die Geister, die er vorhin in der Kammer gesehen hat. Mit leeren Augen stiert er auf das Essen, sein Gesicht ist ausgemergelt und auf seinem Umhang glänzen große Spritzer silbrigen Bluts. Zudem ist er mit eisernen Ketten behangen. Draco weiß von den Erzählungen seiner Eltern, um wen es sich hier handelt: den Blutigen Baron, dem Hausgeist von Slytherin. Unwillkürlich rutscht er näher zu Crabbe, der hektisch kaut, als befürchte er, der Geist würde ihm seinen Teller wegnehmen wollen.

»Ich wünsche einen gesegneten Appetit«, knurrt der Geist, als würde er es überhaupt nicht so meinen. Bletchley hat den unheimlichen Besucher ebenfalls bemerkt und nickt ihm zu.

»Baron, es ist wie immer eine Ehre!«

»Warum ist sein Umhang denn so voller Blut?« fragt Bulstrode schrill und klammert sich an ihre blonde Freundin.

Der Blutige Baron sieht sie zornig an und rasselt leise mit einer der Ketten.

Bletchley räuspert sich: »Baron, ich hörte, Peeves treibt wieder Schabernack mit den Rüstungen im fünften Stock.«

Langsam neigt der Geist seinen Kopf rüber zu Bletchley und sagt schließlich: »Dieser Narr! Zum dritten Mal heute!« Er erhebt sich in die Luft. »Genug der Worte - es müssen Taten folgen!«, ruft er grimmig und zischt aus der Halle.

Bulstrode und Greengrass atmen erleichtert aus, nur Goyle macht ein Gesicht, als sei ihm gründlich der Appetit vergangen. Bletchley macht eine abwinkende Handbewegung. »Besser, ihr gewöhnt euch an ihn, ihr werdet ihn nämlich noch öfter sehen. Und wenn ihr ihn loswerden wollt, erwähnt einfach unseren Poltergeist Peeves. Aber seid immer höflich!« Er wendet sich an Bulstrode. »Deine Frage war unangemessen.«

»Woher soll ich das wissen?«, ruft sie verteidigend.

Davis schüttelt ihre Locken. »Nimm's nicht persönlich, so wie dieser Geist aussieht, kann er sich wahrscheinlich selbst nicht leiden.«

Die beiden Mädchen lachen und auch Draco schmunzelt.

»Ähm - jetzt, da wir alle gefüttert und getränkt sind, nur noch ein paar Worte«, sagt Dumbledore, der wieder aufgestanden ist. »Ich habe ein paar Mitteilungen zum Schuljahresbeginn. Die Erstklässler sollten beachten, dass der Wald auf unseren Ländereien für alle Schüler verboten ist. Und einigen von den älteren Schülern möchte ich nahelegen, sich daran zu erinnern. Außerdem hat mich Mr. Filch, der Hausmeister, gebeten, euch daran zu erinnern, dass in den Pausen auf den Gängen nicht gezaubert werden darf. Die Quidditch-Auswahl findet in der zweiten Woche des Schuljahres statt. Alle, die gerne in den Hausmannschaften spielen wollen, mögen sich an Madam Hooch wenden.«

_›_ _Oh, das werde ich!_ _‹_ _,_ denkt Draco entschlossen, auch wenn er weiß, dass Erstklässler nur in Ausnahmefällen in die Hausmannschaften aufgenommen werden. Denn zufälligerweise ist er ein Ausnahmetalent (sein Vater hat selbst gesagt, es wäre eine Schande, wenn sie ihn nicht spielen lassen würden)!

Trotzdem ist er immer noch sauer über die schwachsinnige Regel, dass Erstklässler keinen Besen besitzen dürfen, weshalb sein geliebter _Komet Zwei-Sechzig_ nun bis zu den Weihnachtsferien Zuhause in seinem Zimmer verstaubt.

»Und schließlich muss ich euch mitteilen, dass in diesem Jahr das Betreten des Korridors im dritten Stock, der in den rechten Flügel führt, allen verboten ist, die nicht einen sehr schmerzhaften Tod sterben wollen.«

»Sollte das gerade auch ein Scherz sein?«, fragt Draco mit erhobener Augenbraue.

»Anscheinend nicht«, sagt Blecthley langsam und schaut Dumbledore unverwandt an. »Aber keine Sorge, dieser Sache werden wir nachgehen. Er redet schließlich von einem Korridor, der für alle zugänglich ist!«

Draco hat immer mehr das Gefühl, als wäre er nicht der Einzige, der Dumbledore für überschätzt hält.

»Und nun, bevor wir zu Bett gehen, singen wir die Schulhymne!«, ruft Dumbledore fröhlich. Er fuchtelt mit seinem Zauberstab herum, bis ein langer, goldener Faden daraus hervorschwebt und sich zu Worten formt. »Jeder nach seiner Lieblingsmelodie - los geht's!«

»Hogwarts, Hogwarts, warzenschweiniges Hogwarts,

bring uns was Schönes bei -«

_Bitte nicht!_

Zu Dracos Missfallen versuchen sich Davis und Bulstrode lautstark mit ihren schlechten Gesangskünsten zu übertrumpfen. Er hält sich die Ohren zu und beobachtet fassungslos, wie die Schüler jeden Jahrgangs in diesen Singsang mit einstimmen (wenigstens die Slytherins halten sich größtenteils zurück).

Am Ende hören kaum zwei Schüler gleichzeitig auf zu singen und Dumbledore klatscht am lautesten. »Aah, Musik. Ein Zauber, der alles in den Schatten stellt, was wir hier treiben«, sagt der alte Mann verzückt.

»Musik? Na, wohl kaum!«, murmelt Draco.

»Und nun in die Betten!«

Daraufhin erhebt sich Bletchley als Erster und gestikuliert wild, um durch das ansteigende Stimmengewirr auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. »Alle Slytherin-Erstklässler kommen mit mir!«

 

* * *

 

Anmerkung: In den Büchern taucht kein Liam, sondern nur ein Miles Bletchley auf, und zwar als Quidditch-Spieler für Slytherin. In dieser Geschichte ist Liam dessen älterer Bruder und gleichzeitig Vertrauensschüler.


	3. Welcome to the Dungeon

* * *

_Ein Name ist ein Geburtsrecht; er entscheidet, ob man sich in gewissen Kreisen bewegt, oder sich lediglich wünscht, man täte es._

* * *

Dankbar, diesen Krach nicht länger ertragen zu müssen, stellt sich Pansy auf die Zehenspitzen und sucht den Raum nach Parvati und Padma ab, die sie aber nicht sehen kann.

Sie ist überrascht, dass sie alle drei für verschiedene Häuser ausgewählt wurden - und geht jede Wette ein, dass sich Parvati gerade für ihren Wunsch, nach Gryffindor zu kommen, selbst verflucht! Denn genau da ist sie jetzt, zusammen mit Hermine Biberzahn und Krötenjunge Longbottom (und wenn selbst jemand wie er es in dieses Haus schafft, kann es mit den Attributen »Tapferkeit« und »Mut« ja nicht weit her sein). Bestimmt erscheinen ihr Hufflepuff und Slytherin nun gar nicht mehr so übel!

Padma hingegen hat es gut angetroffen, und Pansy freut sich schon, sie im Turm der Ravenclaws zu besuchen, in dem auch ihr Vater einst Zuhause war.

Für Pansy selbst war die Auswahlzeremonie keine große Sache gewesen (im Gegensatz zu manch anderen Schülern, die stille Stoßgebete gen Himmel schickten, als sie aufgerufen wurden). Vielmehr hatte sie, als sie wartend auf dem Stuhl saß, die Frage beschäftigt, wie dieser schäbige Hut »funktioniert« und wo sein Gehirn ist. Zwar fiel die Entscheidung nicht wie erwartet auf Ravenclaw, sondern auf Slytherin, aber sie ist zufrieden. Denn Slytherin bedeutet, dass Pansy auf ihre Ziele fokussiert ist, und das muss sie auch sein, um zu werden wie ihr großes Vorbild: ihre Mutter, deren Modefirma sie eines Tages übernehmen wird. Außerdem steht ihr Grün ganz gut.

Die ersten, mit denen sie am Tisch der Slytherins Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte, waren Theodore Nott, dem seine Stirnhaare ständig ins Gesicht fielen, und die Fünftklässlerin Amanda Turner, ihre Vertrauensschülerin, die ihnen irgendwas von ihrem ersten Tag in Hogwarts erzählte. Pansy hörte allerdings kaum zu, weil sie damit beschäftigt war, Amanda um ihr puppenhaftes Gesicht und die glänzenden, schwarzen Locken zu beneiden.

Abgelenkt wurde sie erst, als ein dunkelhäutiger Junge mit ausgeprägten Wangenknochen an ihren Tisch kam. Er stellte sich mit ‚Blaise Zabini' vor, und Pansy dachte, dass das kein Zufall sein kann. Also verwickelte sie ihn in ein Gespräch, in dem sich herausstellte, dass er tatsächlich der Sohn von Francesca Zabini ist, dem berühmten Fotomodel! Doch da Jungs eben alle gleich sind, hatte er mehr Lust, sich mit Nott über Quidditch-Mannschaften zu unterhalten.

Neben Pansy saß Sally-Anne Perks, die aber kaum etwas sagte. Sie sieht ziemlich langweilig aus, mit ihren achtlos zusammengebundenen Haaren und den dicken Brillengläsern auf ihrer Nase.

Pansy tippt sie an und deutet auf die anderen drei Erstklässlerinnen, die weiter vorne gesessen hatten. »Weißt du, wie die da heißen?«

(Während der Zeremonie machte sich Pansy nicht die Mühe, sich irgendwelche Namen zu merken; sie und Parvati waren nämlich damit beschäftigt, ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken, was anfänglich Hermine und Professor McGonagall galt, aber sie steigerten sich so sehr hinein, dass sie später gar nicht mehr wussten, worüber sie eigentlich lachten. Darum war es geradezu befreiend, als Longbottom mit dem Hut auf dem Kopf zu seinem Tisch rannte und es aus ihnen heraus platzte.)

»Ja … ähm, das ist Daphne Greengrass -«, murmelt sie und zeigt

auf ein Mädchen mit goldblonden, hüftlangen Haaren und grünen Augen, das außerdem gut gekleidet ist. Ihr einziger Makel ist eine kleine Zahnlücke zwischen den Schneidezähnen.

_Mist!_

»Die Große daneben heißt Millicent Bulstrode -«

Abschätzig betrachtet Pansy das dicke, brünette Mädchen; für übergewichtige Leute hat sie noch nie Verständnis gehabt!

»und die andere Tracey Davis.«

Pansy findet, Tracey könnte mit ihrer karamellfarbenen Haut und den Ringellocken aber ganz gut aussehen, wäre sie nicht so angezogen wie ein Junge! Denn sie trägt eine Hose anstatt einen Rock, abgenutzte Turnschuhe und keinerlei Schmuck.

Während sie Amanda und einem anderen, älteren Schüler durch die Menge aus der Großen Halle folgen, wirft sie einen flüchtigen Blick auf drei weitere Jungs, die es ebenfalls nach Slytherin geschafft haben. Einen erkennt sie als den breitschultrigen Typ wieder, mit dem sie heute Morgen im Hogwarts-Express fast zusammengestoßen wäre. Der Zweite ist genauso groß und breit, allerdings nicht muskulös, sondern schwabbelig (noch mehr als Millicent), wohingegen der Dritte - mit normaler Größe und Statur - neben den beiden ziemlich schmächtig wirkt. Außerdem hat Pansy noch nie jemanden gesehen, der solche weißblonden Haare hat.

In der Eingangshalle bleiben sie links neben der großen Marmortreppe vor einer steinernen Wendeltreppe stehen, die abwärts führt.

Der Schüler neben Amanda ist groß, blond und trotz des Umhangs, den er trägt, erkennbar sportlich gebaut. Man könnte meinen, die beiden seien einer Katalogwerbung für Parfum entsprungen, so unverschämt gut sehen sie aus.

»Mein Name ist Liam Bletchley, das hier ist meine reizende Kollegin Amanda Turner, und wir sind eure Vertrauensschüler«, erklärt er. »Für diejenigen, die es noch nicht wissen: Der gesamte Slytherin-Trakt wurde unterirdisch gebaut, es geht also runter in den Kerker.«

 _Kerker?!_ Pansy hofft, dass das ein schlechter Scherz ist! Jetzt lebt sie schon in einem so riesigen Schloss, und muss im Kellerverlies schlafen? Während die Ravenclaws in lichtdurchfluteten Turmzimmern wohnen? Das ist nicht akzeptabel!

Gerade, als sie protestieren will, fügt Amanda zwinkernd hinzu: »Was schlimmer klingt, als es ist. Wartet ab.«

Pansy verschränkt die Arme. Wenn die Räumlichkeiten auch nur ansatzweise unzumutbar sind, wird sie sich noch heute Abend bei Dumbledore persönlich beschweren!

Langsam steigen sie die Wendeltreppe hinab; mit jedem Schritt hat Pansy das Gefühl, dass es kälter wird. _Auch das noch!_

Von den grauen Wänden flackern tief heruntergebrannte Kerzen, die gerade so viel Licht spenden, dass man die Stufen nicht verfehlt. Als sie unten angelangt sind, führt ihr Weg durch einen schmalen Korridor.

Bletchley deutet im Vorbeigehen auf eine Tür zu ihrer Rechten. »Das ist das Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke. Und dort, schräg gegenüber, das Büro von Professor Snape, unserem Hauslehrer.«

Der Korridor macht mehrere Biegungen, bis sie vor einem Labyrinth-ähnlichen Tunneleingang stehen. »Ab hier ist es wichtig, dass ihr euch immer rechts haltet. Nur rechts, ganz einfach. Ich empfehle euch nicht, die anderen Gänge zu erkunden, besonders nicht alleine. Ihr wärt nicht die Ersten, die sich verlaufen, und wir haben Besseres zu tun, als stundenlang nach einem Scherzkeks zu suchen und Seelsorge zu spielen, wenn wir ihn dann endlich gefunden haben.«

Das leise Getuschel der Erstklässler ist nun völlig verstummt. Sie folgen Bletchley und Amanda, bis ihr Weg schließlich in einer Sackgasse vor einer Steinmauer endet.

»Das hier«, sagt Bletchley und klopft mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Mauer, »ist der Eingang zu unserem Gemeinschaftsraum. Er ist mit einem Passwort geschützt, das auf der Rückseite dieser Wand geschrieben steht und das sich in unregelmäßigen Abständen ändert. Bevor wir euch in unsere heiligen Hallen führen, das Wichtigste zuerst: _Niemand außer uns_ hat hier etwas zu suchen, verstanden?« Er blickt streng in die Runde; alle nicken gehorsam. »Gut. Geht also immer sicher, dass Schüler aus anderen Häusern euch nicht hierher folgen – ihr würdet euch wundern, wie oft das schon vorgekommen ist. Amanda?«

Amanda räuspert sich, dreht sich zu der Mauer um und sagt: »Onyx«, woraufhin eine in der Wand versteckte, steinerne Tür zur Seite weggeschoben wird.

Pansy macht sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst – und ist verblüfft. Nichts an diesem lang gezogenen, großen Raum, den sie gerade betreten, erinnert an einen Kerker!

Die Wände des Eingangsbereichs, von dem weitere Stufen hinabführen, sind mit Ölgemälden von berühmten Hexen und Zauberern behangen, unter anderem Morgana und Merlin.

Verzierte Wandleuchten und unzählige Kerzen tauchen den Raum in ein wohlig warmes Licht. Zwar sind auch deckenhohe Fenster vorhanden, doch das Glas wurde mit einem dunklen Sichtschutz versehen (Pansy fragt sich unweigerlich, warum es in einem unterirdischen Raum überhaupt Fenster gibt).

Mittig an der linken Wand befindet sich ein offener, steinerner Kamin, mit einem langen Tisch und zwei Sofas davor. Dort liegt allerlei Kram herum, wie Zeitschriften, Pergamentrollen und Kartenspiele, was die Atmosphäre noch gemütlicher macht.

Auf der anderen Seite, gegenüber dem Kamin, gibt es eine Art Mauerrücksprung in der Wand, mit einer Tür am Ende, und Stufen, die jeweils links und rechts weiter abwärts führen.

Gepolsterte Lehnstühle und Ohrensessel stehen überall verteilt, und im hinteren Bereich gibt es Bücherregale und mehrere kleine Einzeltische, die offensichtlich zum Lernen gedacht sind.

Abgesehen von dem fehlenden Tageslicht ist Pansy durchaus zufrieden mit dem, was sie sieht.

Langsam legt sich das aufgeregte Gemurmel und die Neuankömmlinge schauen Bletchley erwartungsvoll an.

Er lächelt. »Stolz. Ehrgeiz. Gerissenheit. Einfallsreichtum. Traditionsbewusstsein. Brüderlichkeit. Nach diesen Eigenschaften hat _er_ seine Schüler ausgewählt.« Bletchley deutet auf das Abbild eines spitzbärtigen Zauberers in dunkelgrünem Gewand. »Salazar Slytherin, Mitgründer von Hogwarts und einer der größten Zauberer seiner Zeit.

Wir möchten euch gratulieren, denn ihr seid jetzt ein Teil von Hogwarts Elite. Der Sprechende Hut hat in jedem Einzelnen von euch das Potenzial gesehen, Großes zu vollbringen. Macht also nicht den Fehler, euch selbst oder die Person neben euch zu unterschätzen.

 _›_ _Würde mir nie einfallen‹,_ denkt Pansy sarkastisch und beobachtet, wie der breitschultrige Junge auf seinen Zeigefinger starrt, als würde er ihn zum ersten Mal sehen.

»Slytherins spielen, um zu gewinnen; der Hauspokal befindet sich seit sechs Jahren in unserer Hand, der Quidditchpokal seit fünf Jahren.«

Der Junge mit den weißblonden Haaren pfeift anerkennend.

»Zielstrebigkeit ist eine Tugend; wir wissen eben, was wir wollen, und wenn wir etwas wollen, arbeiten wir solange dafür, bis wir es kriegen. Das macht uns bei den anderen Häusern nicht unbedingt beliebt, und genau deshalb wird ein Wort bei uns großgeschrieben: Zusammenhalt!

Slytherins sind niemals diejenigen, die sich auf dem Schulhof miteinander prügeln oder schlecht übereinander reden. Wir respektieren und unterstützen uns, wo immer es nötig ist und achten aufeinander. Vor den anderen Häusern treten wir geschlossen auf, als eine Einheit. Nichts von dem, was innerhalb dieser Mauern passiert oder gesagt wird, werdet ihr nach außen tragen. Und wenn Probleme zwischen euch auftauchen sollten, was ich nicht hoffe, dann werdet ihr sie lösen, und zwar schleunigst.

_Nett und verschwiegen sein, alles klar._

Wie ihr seht ist Loyalität nicht allein den Hufflepuffs vorbehalten, auch wenn es eins ihrer bekanntesten Merkmale ist. Ihr müsst allerdings verstehen, dass wir Loyalität anders definieren als sie. Uns geht es um den Gemeinschaftssinn _innerhalb_ unseres Hauses - während unserer Zeit in Hogwarts, und sogar darüber hinaus. Einmal Slytherin, immer Slytherin.« Bletchley macht eine bedeutungsvolle Pause.

»Woah, das war mal 'ne Rede!«, sagt Tracey beeindruckt. Ein paar Schüler kichern, doch Pansy findet diese Bemerkung eher kindisch.

»Ja, ja, gut gesagt, Liam«, lächelt Amanda. »Ich möchte nur noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten hinzuzufügen. Ihr könnt es bestimmt kaum abwarten, morgen da raus zu gehen und euch zu freuen, dass ihr dem besten Hogwartshaus angehört. Vorher solltet ihr aber wissen, dass ihr an dieser Schule nicht nur Misstrauen, sondern auch offene Anfeindungen zu spüren bekommt.« Amandas Ausdruck wird ernst. »In den letzten zwanzig Jahren hat das stark zugenommen. Vielleicht wisst ihr es bereits, jedenfalls stimmt das Gerücht – Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, war einer von uns.«

Ein paar der Erstklässler schauen bestürzt, manche verlegen, andere verziehen keine Miene, als hätte Amanda gerade die Uhrzeit verkündet. Pansy muss an Parvatis Worte im Zug denken, doch sie ist zuversichtlich, dass sie ihre Meinung über Slytherin längst geändert hat.

»Hogwarts existiert seit über tausend Jahren, doch es hat nur einen einzigen Schwarzmagier gebraucht, um uns als diejenigen abzustempeln, die den Dunklen Künsten verfallen sind. Ich leugne nicht, dass unser Haus noch mehr böse Hexen und Zauberer hervorgebracht hat, so wie die anderen Häuser auch - die kehren diese Tatsache aber lieber unter den Teppich.

Wisst ihr, welcher ehemalige Slytherin dafür äußerst selten erwähnt wird? Merlin, der berühmteste und mächtigste Magier aller Zeiten! Selbst die Muggel kennen ihn, und alles, was er wusste, hat er hier gelernt. Lasst euch also von niemandem einreden, dass es etwas Schlechtes ist, in Slytherin zu sein. Letztendlich ist das hier ein Ort des Lernens, der euch auf eure Zukunft vorbereiten soll.

Und wo wir gerade dabei sind, hier noch ein paar organisatorische Dinge: es gibt täglich drei Mahlzeiten, die ihr in der Großen Halle einnehmt. Der Unterricht beginnt um 9 Uhr. In der ersten Woche begleiten wir euch zu euren Klassenzimmern - eigentlich gehört das nicht zu unseren Aufgaben, aber dieses Schloss wird euch Anfangs wie das reinste Labyrinth vorkommen, und Verspätungen können uns unnötige Hauspunkte kosten. Ausgangssperre ist von 22 bis 6 Uhr. In dieser Zeit dürft ihr den Gemeinschaftsraum nur mit ausdrücklicher Genehmigung eines Lehrers oder im Notfall verlassen, aber hier könnt ihr euch rund um die Uhr aufhalten, um zu lernen oder einfach abzuhängen.

Ach ja, und wie bereits erwähnt ist unser Hauslehrer Professor Snape. Er unterrichtet Zaubertränke, und lasst euch eines gesagt sein: seine Ansprüche an euch sind hoch; er erwartet Gehorsamkeit, Disziplin und gute Manieren! Außerdem wird er regelmäßig Rücksprache mit euch halten, um eure Fortschritte zu besprechen und festzustellen, wo Nachholbedarf besteht. Und glaubt mir, das ist eine _gute_ Sache. Die wenigsten Lehrer machen das, und wenn, dann erst im fünften Schuljahr, kurz vor den ZAGs, wenn es für vieles schon zu spät ist. Seid also dankbar, dass er sich die Zeit für euch nimmt!«

Grinsend fügt Bletchley hinzu: »Er kommt ein bisschen rüber, als könnte er niemanden leiden. Aber lasst euch nicht täuschen; tief in seinem Herzen hat er einen Platz für seine Slytherins reserviert.«

»Sagst du ihm das auch ins Gesicht?«, fragt Amanda und schmunzelt.

»Nicht für 10.000 Galleonen!«

»Wäre auch zu schön gewesen … Gut, ich würde sagen, das war es für heute von unserer Seite. Sollten Fragen oder Probleme auftauchen, egal welcher Art, könnt ihr euch immer vertrauensvoll an uns wenden.« Amanda zeigt auf die Stufen in der Wand gegenüber dem Kamin. »Links geht es zu den Schlafsälen der Jungs, rechts zu denen der Mädchen. Die Fenster hier sind übrigens nur abgedunkelt, weil ihr uns sonst nicht zugehört hättet, und gleich erfahrt ihr den Grund dafür … Also dann, habt süße Träume!« sagt sie zwinkernd und begibt sich mit Bletchley wieder Richtung Ausgang.

Gespannt darauf, wie die Schlafräume aussehen, verlieren die Erstklässler keine Zeit. Die Mädchen steigen die rechten Stufen hinab, in einen länglichen Flur, von dem zu beiden Seiten Türen abgehen.

»Ich bin so aufgeregt, Millie«, kichert Daphne. Anscheinend sind die beiden miteinander befreundet, was Pansy irritiert, da sich Daphne auch mit deutlich hübscheren Leuten umgeben könnte.

Als sie die Tür mit der leuchtend silbernen Aufschrift _Klasse 2000_ öffnen, wartet Winston bereits maunzend auf sie. Pansy nimmt ihn auf den Arm und betritt den Schlafsaal.

Für einen Moment herrscht Stille - allen scheint es die Sprache verschlagen zu haben.

Neben einem Kleiderschrank aus Mahagoni stehen an der linken Wand zwei, rechts drei Himmelbetten. Sie sind aus dunklem Teakholz gefertigt, mit zahlreichen Verzierungen an der Kopfleiste und den gewundenen Pfosten. Sie sind mit silbern glänzenden Vorhängen, grünen Samtkissen und Seidendecken ausgestattet. Neben den Betten befinden sich schmale Kommoden und an den Fußenden dunkle Holztruhen.

Der Boden ist mit antiken Teppichen ausgelegt und von der Decke hängt ein eleganter, schwarzer Kronleuchter mit Zierketten aus funkelndem Smaragd.

Doch an der Wand geradeaus bietet sich ihnen ein wirklich außergewöhnlicher Anblick: wie im Gemeinschaftsraum gibt es deckenhohe Fenster, doch ein Sichtschutz fehlt. Stattdessen schauen sie direkt auf eine Unterwasser-Landschaft, als ob sie vor einem riesigen Aquarium stehen würden. Die natürliche Wasserfärbung taucht den gesamten Raum in ein angenehmes, kühles Grün.

Sofort stürmen Daphne, Tracey und Millicent nach vorne und drücken ihre Nasen gegen die Scheibe. Pansy ist positiv überrascht; die Einrichtung ist vielleicht ein wenig altmodisch, aber trotzdem hochwertig. Sie wird Dumbledore wohl doch nicht um eine geeignetere Unterkunft bitten müssen.

Da sie sich später noch mit der sonderbaren Aussicht nach draußen beschäftigen kann, nutzt sie die Gelegenheit, das hintere Bett links nahe den Fenstern zu beschlagnahmen. Sie legt ihren Umhang darauf ab und setzt sich. Ein schneller Blick in ihren Taschenspiegel verrät, dass sie einen langen Tag hinter sich hat. Während sie beginnt, ihren Koffer auszupacken, kleben die Mädchen immer noch an den Fensterscheiben.

»Wooow!«, ruft Tracey. »Ist das ein Trick?«

»Der Kerker liegt unter dem See von Hogwarts«, antwortet Millicent, als wäre das offensichtlich. »Deine Eltern waren wohl nicht in Slytherin?«

»Nein, meine Mom war in Gryffindor und mein Dad ist ein Muggel.«

»Oh … verstehe.«

»Ja«, sagt Tracey fröhlich. »Er arbeitet für die Kriminalpolizei in London. Das ist sowas wie die Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung im Ministerium. Aber er ist echt empfindlich, was Zauberei und sowas angeht, deswegen haben wir Zuhause nie viel darüber geredet. Ich werde euch wohl noch öfter was fragen müssen.«

»Na dann halte dich ruhig an mich, ich erkläre dir alles, was du wissen willst. Das macht mir nichts aus, wirklich«, sagt Millicent gönnerhaft; sie erinnert Pansy ein wenig an Hermine.

Daphne sieht Tracey fasziniert an. »Ich hab noch nie jemanden kennengelernt, der halbblütig ist.«

»Abgesehen von mir«, sagt Sally-Anne, die schräg gegenüber auf dem ersten Bett sitzt, mit piepsiger Stimme und nervösem Lächeln. »Ich bin Sally ... meine Mutter ist keine Hexe, aber ich hab sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Sie lebt in Japan.«

Daphne lacht auf. »Gleich zwei? Das gibt's ja nicht. Ist das nicht witzig, Millie?«

»Mhm … und was ist mit dir?«, fragt Millicent und schaut Pansy hoffnungsvoll an.

»Pansy Parkinson. Mein Dad war in Ravenclaw, meine Mutter ging in Frankreich zur Schule.«

»Ah, deine Familie gehört auch zu den 28«, stellt Millicent zufrieden fest. »Sehr erfreut! Ich bin Millicent Bulstrode, und das hier sind meine besten Freundinnen: Daphne Greengrass - und Lady!«

Erst jetzt bemerkt Pansy die andere Katze, die majestätisch auf dem Bett gegenüber liegt und herzhaft gähnt. Sie ist eine langhaarige, schwarz-braun getigerte Schönheit mit weißen Pfoten und passt ihrer Meinung nach genauso wenig zu Millicent, wie Daphne.

»Hat es nicht vor Ewigkeiten mal einen Zaubereiminister gegeben, der Parkinson hieß? Ist er ein Vorfahre von euch?«

»Ja. Wisst ihr, wo das Badezimmer ist?«

»Ähm, ich glaube, hier.« Sally zeigt über die Schulter auf eine schmale Tür zwischen ihrem Bett und der Wand.

»Au ja, lasst uns nachsehen«, sagt Millicent. »Ich hab gehört, dass die Badezimmer erst kürzlich renoviert wurden.«

Das Bad ist praktikabel, aber ganz hübsch. Es ist türkisfarben gefliest und verfügt über drei Toilettenkabinen, drei Duschen und einem breiten Waschtisch. Darüber hängt ein großer, runder Spiegel, der mit silbernen Schlangen und dem Kopf einer Medusa am oberen Ende umrahmt ist.

Als sie das Bad verlassen, fällt Pansys Blick auf den Kleiderschrank, und ihr wird klar, dass der ein echtes Problem darstellen könnte. »Wie wollen wir eigentlich alle unsere Sachen da drin unterbringen? Ich hab jede Menge Klamotten!«

»Oh, keine Sorge!«, sagt Millicent abwinkend. »Meine Mutter hat gesagt, dass die Schränke mit einem Ausdehnungszauber belegt sind, also vergrößert sich der Innenraum je nach Platzbedarf. Man sieht es von außen nur nicht.«

Pansy schenkt ihr ein falsches Lächeln.

»Ich brauche eh nicht viel Platz«, sagt Sally.

Tracey wirft sich mitsamt ihren Straßenschuhen ( _Mom würde einen Anfall kriegen!_ ) auf das Bett neben Pansy und verschränkt die Arme hinter dem Kopf. »Ich auch nicht, vielleicht lass ich einfach alles in meinem Koffer.«

»Aber dann zerknittert doch alles«, sagt Pansy verständnislos und hängt ihre Blusen in den Schrank. Dabei fällt ihr Blick auf bereits vorhandene Kleidungsstücke und Accessoires, die wohl zu ihrer Schuluniform gehören: Krawatten, Kragenschleifen und Wollschals, gestreift in den Hausfarben Grün und Silber, außerdem einen Satz schwarze Faltenröcke, weiße Hemden, graue Pullunder und Strickjacken. Sie hofft, dass sie wenigstens an den Wochenenden ihre eigene Kleidung tragen dürfen …

Schmunzelnd beobachtet sie, wie Winston versucht, Lady mit einem Nasenstupser zu begrüßen; doch die funkelt ihn bloß hochnäsig an und haut ihm die Pfote auf den Kopf.

Während nun auch die anderen mit dem Auspacken beginnen, erklärt Millicent Tracey ausführlich, was es mit den _Heiligen 28_ auf sich hat und welche ‚Mitglieder' sie davon bereits persönlich kennt, »Von unseren Jungs gehört übrigens auch Theodore Nott dazu, und natürlich Draco Malfoy – sicher ist dir der Name ein Begriff.«

Überrascht blickt Pansy auf. »Malfoy?«

»Jepp. Saß beim Essen bei uns. Hellblonde Haare.«

»Ich kenne ihn nicht, was ist denn mit ihm?«, fragt Tracey neugierig.

Millicent sieht sie ungläubig an. »Die Malfoys gehören zu den reichsten Familien Englands und sind hoch angesehen! Sie haben einflussreiche Kontakte zum Ministerium und sind in unserer Welt praktisch royal.«

Pansy schnaubt belustigt. _Praktisch royal?_ Diese Bezeichnung findet sie nun doch ein wenig albern. Zugegeben, ein Name ist ein Geburtsrecht; er entscheidet, ob man sich - wie auch ihre Familie - in gewissen Kreisen bewegt, oder sich lediglich wünscht, man täte es.

Und sie weiß, _Malfoy_ ist ebenso eine Eintrittskarte wie _Parkinson_ , aber ganz bestimmt nichts Besseres!

»Was haltet ihr eigentlich von Dumbledore?«, fragt Tracey plötzlich und setzt sich auf. »Ich meine, er ist freundlich und so, aber er hat auch einen an der Waffel, oder?«

Sally sieht nachdenklich aus. »Vor allem frage ich mich, was es mit diesem Korridor auf sich hat, von dem er sprach. Klang ziemlich beunruhigend …«

»Liam meinte, er will der Sache auf den Grund gehen.« Daphne seufzt und wickelt eine Haarsträhne um ihren Finger. »Das ist so mutig von ihm …«

Augenrollend lässt sich Millicent auf ihr Bett plumpsen, wodurch ihre Katze aus dem Schlaf hochschreckt. »Geht das schon wieder los?«

»Was meinst du?«

»Oh, bitte, das weißt du ganz genau! Er ist ein Fünftklässler, Daphne - glaubst du ernsthaft, du hast eine Chance bei ihm?«

_Iiihh … Daphne findet also Jungs toll?!_

»Liam, he?«, fragt Tracey grinsend. »Nicht schlecht, dein Geschmack."

»Pfff - nicht schlecht?" Millicent guckt ihre Freundin amüsiert von der Seite an. »Ich erzähl euch jetzt mal was: das läuft immer so! Daphne verknallt sich in die unmöglichsten Typen, unmöglich im Sinne von unerreichbar!«

Daphne verschränkt die Arme. »Gar nicht wahr …«

»Ach nein? Und wer war es noch letzten Monat? Soll ich es wirklich sagen?«

»Ich hab keine Ahnung, wen du -«

»Henry! Ihr wisst schon, dieser englische Muggel-Prinz. Natürlich ist Bletchley dagegen schon fast bodenständig.«

»Das mit _Harry_ war nur ein Missverständnis ... und es ist mir egal, was du sagst. Wenn sich Liam nämlich auch in mich verliebt, wirst du ganz schön doof gucken!« Daphne streckt ihrer Freundin die Zunge raus.

»Äh – ja! Das würde ich!«

»Und außerdem wollte ich Pansy schon die ganze Zeit was fragen«, sagt sie und deutet auf ihren Umhang auf ihrem Bett. »Der ist wirklich schön, ist das Seide?«

»Ja, hat meine Mom für mich gemacht.«

Prompt greift Millicent nach dem Umhang und runzelt die Stirn. »Aber das kann nicht sein, hier ist ein Etikett - von _Gemma Fawley Designs!_ «

»Ja.«

»Na, was denn nun?«

Pansy nimmt ihr den Umhang ab und legt ihn wieder zurück. »Meine Mutter heißt Gemma, und Fawley ist ihr Mädchenname.«

»Nicht dein Ernst!« Millicent starrt sie mit offenem Mund an und Daphne schnappt nach Luft; dann strahlen beide, als wäre Weihnachten vorverlegt worden. »Merlin, ich hatte ja keine Ahnung! Meine Mutter wird ausflippen, wenn ich ihr davon erzähle!«

»Deine Mom ist Designerin? Wow!«, sagt Tracey beeindruckt. »Naja, ich kenn mich nicht so aus, bin eher praktisch veranlagt, was Klamotten angeht.«

Millicent schmunzelt und wirft Pansy einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu, bevor sie und Daphne sie mit Fragen bombardieren, die Pansy geduldig beantwortet. Sie macht ihnen keinen Vorwurf, denn vermutlich führen die beiden ein Leben wie die meisten in ihrem Alter, wo die Familie jeden Abend zusammen sitzt und von ihrem Tag erzählt, der genauso öde war wie der Tag davor. _Laaangweilig!_

Pansys Eltern können sich zum Glück ein viel aufregenderes Leben leisten. Dazu gehört zwar auch, ab und an von nervigen Leuten umgeben zu sein, aber das ist okay.

Außerdem hat sie ja immer noch Parvati und Padma.

Einige Zeit später ist es ruhig geworden im Schlafsaal. Pansy kuschelt sich neben Winston in die weichen Kissen und dreht sich auf die Seite.

An den Fenstern sieht sie kleine, schimmernde Fische vorbei schwimmen, und Wasserpflanzen, die sich in beruhigendem Takt hin und her wiegen. Sie zieht ihre Schlafmaske über und lauscht dem Wasser des Sees, das sanft gegen die Fenster plätschert. Kurz bevor sie einschläft, hallt noch einmal die eindringliche Stimme in ihrem Kopf wider:

 _›_ _Hmm, mal sehen … ah, ich glaube, hier haben wir einen Klassiker. Erstaunlich, dass du mich nicht bittest, wie so viele vor dir._

_Clever … diszipliniert … sturköpfig. Aber ich sehe auch eine gewisse Unsicherheit … du hast Angst, zu enttäuschen, gewöhnlich zu sein. Du würdest sehr weit gehen, um an dein Ziel zu kommen, oh ja, doch der Weg dorthin führt dich gewiss nicht durch Ravenclaw. Ich habe keinen Zweifel – es wird dir nirgends besser ergehen als in … SLYTHERIN!‹_

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstückstisch ist Millicent abwechselnd damit beschäftigt, Pansys Diamant-Ohrringe zu bewundern, Tracey wegen ihrem Verstoß gegen die Kleiderordnung zu tadeln (da sie es vorgezogen hatte, eine Hose statt eines Rocks anzuziehen) – und abfällige Bemerkungen über Harry Potter zu machen.

»Was haben bloß alle mit ihm? Er sieht so … mittelmäßig aus.«

Pansy, die alle Mühe hat, sich einen Kommentar zu verkneifen, streut derweil großzügig Zimt und Zucker über ihre Pfannkuchen; ihr absolutes Lieblingsessen. Daphne neigt den Kopf zur Seite. »Hmm, ich finde ihn eigentlich ganz süß.«

Geräuschvoll setzt Millicent ihr Besteck ab.

»Für einen Gryffindor, meine ich!«, fügt Daphne hastig hinzu. »Ich werde Liam natürlich treu bleiben.«

»Versuch's doch lieber mit Crabbe oder Goyle!« Hämisch grinsend deutet Millicent auf die zwei großen, breiten Erstklässler, die mit den anderen Jungs ein paar Meter weiter sitzen.

Die beiden schlingen ihr Essen nur so herunter und bemühen sich nicht mal, dabei den Mund zu schließen. Naserümpfend beobachtet Pansy die anderen Schüler am Slytherin-Tisch.

Die meisten benutzen ihre Serviette falsch oder gar nicht, stützen die Ellbogen auf dem Tisch ab und gestikulieren mit dem Besteck in der Hand. Die einzigen tadellosen Tischmanieren weit und breit hat – abgesehen natürlich von Pansy selbst – Draco Malfoy. Als der jedoch wiederholt und mit erhobener Stimme verkündet, seine Eltern hätten der Schule letztes Jahr Geld gespendet, um die Badezimmer im Kerker erneuern zu lassen, dreht sich Pansy augenrollend zum Gryffindor-Tisch um.

Harry Potter als süß zu bezeichnen, ist ihrer Meinung nach ein Witz (sowieso ist niemand süß, außer ihrem Kater!). Seine dunklen Haare stehen in alle Richtungen ab, seine runde, hässliche Brille ist in der Mitte halb übergebrochen und sein Gesicht ist das Langweiligste, das sie je gesehen hat.

In dem Moment kommt Amanda an den Tisch und strahlt sie an. »Guten Morgen!«

Millicent flüstert an Daphne gewandt: »Ooh, wie schade …«

»Ich hab hier eure Stundenpläne.« Sie überreicht Sally einen Stapel Zettel, um sie an die anderen zu verteilen.

»Alles klar, zuerst habt ihr heute Geschichte der Zauberei.« Sie lächelt zögernd. »Wir müssen in den ersten Stock, Raum E1-F04. Na dann wollen wir mal los.«

Während sie hinausgehen, entdeckt Pansy am anderen Ende der Halle Parvati und Padma, und winkt ihnen zu. Padma erwidert den Gruß, Parvati scheint sie jedoch nicht gesehen zu haben.

»Begleitest du uns die ganze Woche?«, fragt Daphne und ignoriert Millicents spöttischen Blick.

»Nicht, wenn ich Liam morgen im Schnick-Schnack-Schnuck schlage. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass er den Stein nimmt – sehr einfallsreich!«

Sie steigen die große Marmortreppe hoch.

»Wie viele Stufen sind das?«, stöhnt Crabbe.

Amanda lacht. »Seid froh, dass das hier eine _stinknormale_ Treppe ist, eine von 142, um genau zu sein! Manche sind nämlich echt gewöhnungsbedürftig; ändern ihre Richtung, wie es ihnen gerade passt, oder führen freitags woanders hin. Wieder andere haben Stufen, die einfach verschwinden, es ist also Vorsicht geboten.«

»Mein Vater sagt, man gewöhnt sich schnell dran«, meint Malfoy unbeeindruckt.

»Eure Eltern mögen euch schon einiges erzählt haben, aber ihr werdet trotzdem eine Weile brauchen, um euch zurecht zu finden. Hier sieht ein Korridor aus wie der andere, und sich an irgendwelchen Gegenständen zu orientieren hat keinen Zweck; Die Ritterrüstungen, die hier und da rumstehen, sind immer in Bewegung, und hab ich schon die Gemälde erwähnt? Die Leute darin besuchen sich andauernd.«

Plötzlich ertönt über ihren Köpfen ein schrilles Kichern. »Huuiii, Frischlinge in Hogwarts – was für ein Spaß für den guten, alten Peevsy!« Ein kleiner Mann mit glockenförmigem Hut, orangener Fliege und breitem, heimtückischen Grinsen schwebt in der Luft.

»Peeves, verzieh dich!«, ruft Amanda, ohne hochzusehen.

Pansy guckt ungläubig. »DAS ist Hogwarts' Poltergeist?«

»Leider.«

»Er sieht aus wie ein Clown«, bemerkt Blaise Zabini abschätzig.

Als Peeves ein paar Ravenclaws verfolgt, um sie mit Kreidestücken zu bewerfen, sagt Amanda: »Keine Sorge, diese Späßchen wird er sich mit euch nicht erlauben, wenn ihr ihn nicht grade herausfordert. Abgesehen von Dumbledore gibt es in Hogwarts nämlich nur einen, vor dem Peeves Respekt hat: dem Blutigen Baron, unserem Hausgeist.«

Millicent gibt ein ersticktes Geräusch von sich.

»Ein paar von euch haben ihn gestern Abend schon getroffen, oder?« Amanda verkneift sich ein Grinsen. »Euer Gekreische war kaum zu überhören.«

Pansy findet, dass die Angst vor normalen Geistern genauso irrational ist, wie die vor einem toten Schwarzmagier. Schließlich können sie keinerlei Schaden mehr anrichten.

»Jaah, aber er war auch furchtbar gruselig!«, erklärt Daphne mit großen Augen.

»Beurteilt nicht alles nach dem Aussehen. Er ist wirklich in Ordnung, wenn man ihn zu nehmen weiß. Ich würde ihn zum Beispiel nie gegen die Graue Dame der Ravenclaws tauschen«, sagt Amanda und schüttelt sich, als liefe ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken. »Sie sieht nett aus, aber ich sag euch, mit der stimmt was nicht … naja, jedenfalls hat selbst Peeves eine gute Eigenschaft: er schafft es immer wieder, unseren Hausmeister zur Weißglut zu bringen. Kommt Filch bloß nicht in die Quere, der Typ ist ein echter Choleriker! Alle hassen ihn, weil er es sich zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht hat, den Schülern irgendwelche Regelverstöße zu unterstellen und ihnen mit Folter oder Rausschmiss zu drohen! Kein Mensch versteht, wie Dumbledore so jemanden einstellen konnte ...«

Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle lachen leise über irgendetwas.

»Und seine Katze, Mrs. Norris, ist fast noch schlimmer!«, fährt Amanda fort.

»Katzen sind toll!«, ruft Pansy entrüstet und Millicent stimmt ihr lautstark zu.

»Nicht dieses Wesen! Sie ist überall auf Patrouille - sobald ihr nur einen Fuß falsch aufsetzt, flitzt sie zu ihrem Herrchen, der zwei Sekunden später vor euch steht. Am besten geht ihr einfach beiden aus dem Weg.«

Zwar haben sie den ersten Stock längst erreicht, doch die Flure sind lang und – genau wie Amanda sagte – unübersichtlich.

Unterwegs treffen sie andere Erstklässler, die verloren in der Gegend herumstehen oder versuchen, die vorbeischwebenden Geister nach dem Weg zu fragen. Tatsächlich scheinen die Slytherins die Einzigen zu sein, die zu ihren Klassen begleitet werden.

Doch Pansy fällt noch etwas anderes auf: jedes Mal, wenn sich ihre Wege kreuzen, scheinen sie die Slytherins aus dem Augenwinkel zu beobachten, ihre Stimmen zu senken und ihnen ein wenig mehr Platz zu machen, als nötig gewesen wäre.

Es sind kaum vorhandene Gesten, aber Pansy bemerkt sie trotzdem. Vielleicht wollen sie sich in Gegenwart einer Vertrauensschülerin besonders gut benehmen?

Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten bleiben sie stehen: »Hier ist das Klassenzimmer von Professor Binns. Unterricht habt ihr heute mit den Hufflepuffs. Bis nachher … ich hoffe, ihr seid ausgeschlafen!«

»Wohl kaum, bei Crabbes Geschnarche«, flüstert Nott.

Als sie das Klassenzimmer betreten, schlägt ihnen ein muffiger Geruch entgegen. Zu beiden Seiten befinden sich lange Sitzbänke, am anderen Ende das Lehrerpult. Sie nehmen alle in einer Reihe Platz, und Millicent setzt sich – sehr zu Pansys Missfallen – direkt neben sie.

Die Tische wirken uralt und sind vollgekritzelt. Pansy entdeckt diverse Liebesschwüre, eine comicartige Zeichnung einer Eule - und die Worte _Slytherin stinkt! J.P_. Beleidigungen gegen ein anderes Haus findet sie keine. Verärgert verdeckt sie den Spruch mit ihrem Geschichtsbuch.

_Manche Leute haben wirklich keinen Anstand!_

Kurz darauf platzen auch die abgehetzten Hufflepuff-Erstklässler hinein und nehmen auf der Bank gegenüber Platz.

Ein paar Wenige lächeln zu ihnen herüber, allerdings nicht lange, weil die Jungs sie ziemlich abfällig mustern.

Dieser ganze Häuser-Nonsens scheint wohl doch eine größere Rolle zu spielen, als Pansy gedacht hätte …

Plötzlich macht Millicent einen Satz und zwei Hufflepuffs geben einen spitzen Schrei von sich; ein Geist ist gerade durch die Tafel an der Wand in das Klassenzimmer geschwebt! Er hat eine Halbglatze, einen Schnauzbart und trägt einen Monokel.

Pansy findet die Vorstellung von einem Geist als Lehrer recht merkwürdig, andererseits - wer könnte wohl besser Geschichte unterrichten, als jemand, der selbst Geschichte _ist?_

Langsam und monoton, als wäre er sehr müde, sagt er: »Mein Name ist Professor Binns. In diesem Unterricht tauchen wir ein in die bunte, faszinierende Geschichte der Zauberei und all ihre Epochen.« Binns seufzt leise. »Bitte schlagen Sie Seite 3 in ihrem Buch auf.«

»Okay … wow«, murmelt Tracey argwöhnisch, und Daphne schmollt: »Da sind ja gar keine Bilder drin!«

Binns beginnt die Stunde damit, ihnen etwas von den Ursprüngen der Zauberei in ihrer Welt vorzutragen. Das Thema allein ist schon langweilig genug, aber erschwerend kommt hinzu, dass Binns Stimmlage dieselbe Wirkung hat, wie ein Schlaftrank. Es dauert nicht lange, bis die ersten Schüler ihr Gähnen nicht mehr unterdrücken können und ihnen die Augenlider schwerer und schwerer werden.

So hatte sich Pansy ihren ersten Unterricht in Hogwarts nicht vorgestellt, und dann auch noch ganz ohne Zauberstab! Sie beschließt, die Zeit zu nutzen und ihren Eltern zu schreiben. Seufzend entrollt sie ihr Pergament.

_Hallo Mom, hallo Dad,_

_Hogwarts ist wirklich riesig (zumindest das, was ich bisher gesehen habe). Es fühlt sich wie eine Ewigkeit an, um von A nach B zu kommen._

_Ich dachte immer, ich würde in Ravenclaw sein, so wie du, Dad, aber jetzt bin ich in Slytherin! Was sagst du dazu?_

_Unser Gemeinschaftsraum und der Schlafsaal sind schön hergerichtet, obwohl sie im Kerker sind. Ich erzähle euch alles ganz genau, wenn wir uns wiedersehen._

_Die Uniformen sind nicht besonders modern, aber annehmbar. Mom, ich hoffe, dass es mit der neuen Kollektion gut voran geht._

_In meiner Klasse ist der Sohn von Francesca Zabini, hast du sie mal getroffen?_

_Es geht mir gut, und Winston auch. Er mag die Katze einer Mitbewohnerin, aber die schläft lieber, anstatt zu spielen. Ich glaube, sie findet ihn ein bisschen nervig._

_Pansy_

Mittlerweile ist die Hälfte der Hufflepuffs eingenickt und Millicent darauf konzentriert, Daphne die Haare zu flechten, doch Binns ist so in seine Erzählung vertieft, dass er all das nicht bemerkt (oder es ihn schlicht nicht interessiert). Die Einzige, die sich Notizen macht, ist Sally.

Am Ende der Stunde erwartet sie Amanda bereits draußen auf dem Flur. Sie sieht die Erstklässler mitleidig an. »Ich weiß. Kein toller Start ins Schulleben, was?«

Malfoy zuckt mit den Schultern. »Es ist ja nicht so, als hätten wir nichts gelernt. Wir wissen jetzt, wie Binns gestorben ist: er hat sich mit seinem eigenen Unterricht zu Tode gelangweilt!«

Die Schüler kichern.

»Gut, dass ihr es mit Humor nehmt, ihr werdet Binns nämlich die kompletten sieben Jahre ertragen müssen. Es gibt keinen anderen Geschichtslehrer.«

»Wieso auch? Krank wird er ja kaum werden«, sagt Zabini.

»Und Dumbledore spart ein Gehalt.« Tracey zuckt mit den Schultern. »Ich meine, stimmt doch, oder?!«

Goyle antwortet mit einem krächzenden Gähnen.

(Später ging es dann noch in den dritten Stock, zu Zauberkunst bei Professor Flitwick, einem fröhlichen, sehr kleinen Mann, der selbst Pansy nur bis zur Hüfte reicht. Von Amandas Engagement, den Erstklässlern den Weg zu den Klassenzimmern zu zeigen, war er so angetan, dass er dafür satte 20 Punkte an Slytherin vergab - ein erster Erfolg im Kampf um den Hauspokal.

Zwar mussten einige ein Kichern unterdrücken, als Flitwick auf einen Stapel Bücher kletterte, um über das Lehrerpult sehen zu können, doch alle mochten den Lehrer, genau wie seinen Unterricht, der sich glücklicherweise als das komplette Gegenteil zu Geschichte herausstellte!

Zunächst folgte ein theoretischer Teil: _›Aus einer Teetasse eine Maus zu machen, stellt eine Verwandlung dar - eine Teetasse tanzen zu lassen, ist eine Verzauberung, also genau das, was Sie hier lernen werden.‹_

Kurz darauf wurden endlich die Zauberstäbe aus den Taschen geholt, und sie lernten, mit dem Spruch »Alohomora« verschlossene Türen zu öffnen, was bei fast allen auf Anhieb klappte.)

Nach Schulschluss gelangen die Mädchen durch einen Korridor gegenüber der Großen Hall auf einen belebten Schulhof.

Der Hof ist von klosterähnlichen Mauern und Säulen umgeben und liegt am Fuß eines Uhrenturms, dessen Glocke Beginn und Ende der Unterrichtsstunden und der Sperrstunde ankündigt.

In der Mitte befinden sich ein Birnenbaum und ein antiker, weißer Springbrunnen.

»Wo sollen wir hingehen?«, fragt Millicent Pansy.

»Irgendwohin, wo es nicht so voll ist.«

»In den Gemeinschaftsraum?«

»Nein, keine Lust«, sagt sie, obwohl es ihr völlig egal ist. Am anderen Ende des Schulhofs führt ein Trampelpfad einen Hang hinunter. »Wir gehen runter zum See, ich glaube, wir müssen da hinten lang.«

Sie geht voraus, als sie ein paar Meter weiter Parvati und Padma bemerkt. »Geht schon mal vor, ich finde euch«, weist sie die anderen an und lässt sie stehen.

»Hey!«, begrüßt sie die Zwillinge.

Sie drehen sich um; Padma lächelt zögernd. »Hallo.«

»Also Gryffindor, hm?«, grinst sie Parvati an. »Mit Hermine und dem Krötenjungen … tut mir echt Leid für dich.«

Doch Parvatis Miene ist wie versteinert. Vielleicht ist sie immer noch schlecht gelaunt, weil sie in einem anderen Haus gelandet ist als ihre Schwester?

»Du hattest übrigens Recht.« Pansy seufzt. »Slytherin ist das Grauen! Du solltest mal unseren Gemeinschaftsraum sehen - Knochen und Totenköpfe, überall. Oh, und es gibt nur eine einzige, kleine Kerze, also stolpert man die ganze Zeit durch die Gegend. Und von dem Aufnahmeritual, das wir über uns ergehen lassen mussten, will ich gar nicht erst anfangen. Sie haben gesagt, nur so können später mal ordentliche Schwarzmagier aus uns werden. Die älteren Schüler haben nicht mal mehr Betten, die hängen nachts von der Decke!«

Jetzt prustet Padma los, nur Parvati bleibt ernst. »Findest du das witzig?«

»Äh … ja?!«

Mit einer merkwürdigen Mischung aus Abscheu und Enttäuschung wirft ihr Parvati einen letzten Blick zu, bevor sie wortlos in Richtung Schloss davon rauscht.

»Pavi, nein – bleib hier!«, ruft Padma ihr hinterher, doch ohne Erfolg.

Pansy sieht sie verständnislos an. »Hat sie nicht kapiert, dass das ein Scherz war?«

»Sie lässt sich zu leicht beeinflussen; die Gryffindors haben wohl alle eine ziemlich klare Meinung zu Slytherin.«

In dem Moment muss Pansy an Amandas Worte von gestern Abend denken, an die Schüler, die ihnen heute auf den Fluren ausgewichen sind und an die Kritzelei auf ihrem Tisch im Klassenzimmer. Es ist also wahr: Slytherins sind die Außenseiter von Hogwarts …

»Ach ja?«, fragt sie trotzig. »Und was ist mit den Ravenclaws?«

Padma schüttelt den Kopf. »Bei uns machen sie keine große Sache aus all dem. Es geht mehr um Individualität als um Rivalität, verstehst du? Ich werde später nochmal mit Parvati reden.«

Pansy lacht humorlos. »Mach, was du willst, aber erwarte nicht, dass ich ihr hinterher laufe!«

»Tu ich nicht. Ich meine, sie ist meine Schwester, und sie ist toll – aber wenn sie ihre Einstellung nicht ändert, ist das ihr Problem.«

Dass Padma so denkt, überrascht Pansy. Sie kommt ihr gerade viel erwachsener vor, als ihre Schwester.

Ein Talent dafür, das Thema zu wechseln, hat sie allerdings nicht:

»Hast du schon das von Harry Potter gehört?«

Pansy verdreht die Augen. »Jaah, er ist unser Superheld. Das Thema hatten wir gestern schon, weißt du noch?«

»Nein nein – ich rede von heute! Auf dem Weg zur ersten Stunde haben er und noch ein Junge wohl versucht, irgendwo eine Tür aufzubrechen«, sagt sie und tippt sich an die Stirn. »Filch kam dann vorbei und hat sie vertrieben.«

»Idiot … tja, sowas kann _uns_ nicht passieren, wir werden nämlich zum Unterricht begleitet!«

»Oh«, sagt Padma anerkennend. »Das ist ja nett.«

»Es ist vor allem sinnvoll. Warum machen das die anderen Vertrauensschüler nicht auch so?«

»Naja, ich kann nicht für Hufflepuff oder Gryffindor sprechen, aber _wir_ finden den Weg selbstverständlich alleine; wir sind die Intelligenten, wie du weißt.«

Beide kichern.

»Ich muss jetzt los«, sagt Pansy.

»Ist gut. Bestell Winston liebe Grüße von mir.«

Pansy nickt lächelnd und macht sich auf den Weg zum Hofausgang. Bevor sie dem gewundenen Pfad abwärts folgt, hält sie inne und dreht sich noch einmal um.

Es ist das erste Mal, dass sie Hogwarts bei Tageslicht sieht; die Nachmittagssonne strahlt hell auf die alten Gemäuer und Türme. So gefällt ihr das Schloss sogar noch besser als bei Nacht.

»Hey, Ravenclaw!«, ruft sie.

Padma dreht sich grinsend um. »Ja, Slytherin?«

»Wir sehen uns?«

»Auf jeden Fall!«

 

* * *

 

Anmerkung: Den Namen Gemma Fa **w** ley habe ich ausgewählt, bevor ich von Gemma Fa **r** ley gelesen habe, der Slytherin-Vertrauensschülerin lt. Pottermore ( _Gemma_ fand ich passend für jemanden, der in der Modebranche arbeitet, und _Fawley_ gehört zu den _Sacred 28)_


	4. Despicable P.

* * *

_»Weißt du eigentlich, wer hier vor dir steht?«_

* * *

»Was habt ihr heute?«, fragt Bletchley am Freitagmorgen beim Frühstück.

Während Goyle herzhaft gähnt und Crabbe mit der Auswahl seines Frühstücks beschäftigt ist, wedelt Draco freudig mit dem Stundenplan in seiner Hand. »Doppelstunde Zaubertränke, mit den Gryffindors.«

 _Den_ _Potter-, Weasley- und Muggelverseuchten Gryffindors._

»Sehr schön, dann braucht ihr heute keine Begleitung mehr. Ihr kennt ja Snapes Klassenzimmer.«

Marcus Flint, ein dunkelhaariger Sechstklässler, der neben Bletchley sitzt, lacht leise. »Oh oh – beim guten, alten Snape ist Schluss mit Lustig, was, Bletchley?«

»Ich muss sagen, ich bin froh«, fährt Draco unbeirrt fort. »Mein Vater kennt ihn, und er sagt, er ist sehr fähig.«

Und zwar im Gegensatz zu einigen anderen Lehrern, wie Draco in den vergangenen Tagen feststellen musste.

Zugegeben, nicht _alle_ Fächer waren pure Zeitverschwendung; die Geschichtsstunden mit dem Geisterprofessor waren recht erholsam, da Draco einfach schlafen konnte (was sollte er auch sonst tun - zuhören? Unmöglich! Die Hufflepuffs angucken, von denen bestimmt die Hälfte von Muggeln abstammt? Mit Sicherheit nicht!), und Zauberkunst bei Professor Flitwick war sogar relativ unterhaltsam. Und dann war da natürlich noch sein neues Lieblingsfach: Astronomie.

Der Unterricht fing erst um Mitternacht an, womit einige Schüler ihre Probleme hatten – so auch Crabbe und Goyle, die sich in einer ganz neuen Disziplin versuchten: mit offenen Augen schlafen.

Draco hingegen lauschte aufmerksam Professor Sinistras Vortrag darüber, wie die Positionen der Sterne und Planeten die Intensität bestimmter Zaubersprüche beeinflussen können.

Später sollten sie mit ihren Teleskopen den Nachthimmel studieren und die Namen verschiedener Sternbilder lernen, und da Draco sie schon alle kannte, erhielt er dafür seine ersten fünf Punkte für Slytherin!

Leider war der Rest ziemlich ernüchternd:

In den Gewächshäusern hinter dem Schloss hatten sie Kräuterkunde bei der kleinen, dicken und mit Erde beschmutzten Professor Sprout.

Die Ravenclaws schienen jede noch so langweilige Information über Kräuter und Pilze aufzusaugen wie ein Schwamm, aber natürlich würde sich Draco - als ein Malfoy - nie dazu herablassen, im Dreck zu wühlen und irgendwelches Grünzeug anzupflanzen! Also lernte er seinen Stundenplan auswendig und vertrieb sich die Zeit mit der Frage, wie seine Mutter wohl auf den Anblick von Sprouts dreckigen Fingernägeln reagieren würde (doch er konnte sich einfach nicht entscheiden zwischen schreien, sich übergeben oder in Ohnmacht fallen).

Noch amüsanter wurde es in ihrer ersten Stunde Verwandlungen: Als sie im Klassenzimmer auf Professor McGonagall warteten, hatte Millicent Bulstrode mit nervtötenden Rufen versucht, die schwarz-grau getigerte Katze, die auf dem Lehrerpult saß, zu sich zu locken. Erst als Pansy Parkinson aufstand und Anstalten machte, sie streicheln zu wollen, regte sich die Katze plötzlich - und verwandelte sich in ihre Lehrerin!

Dafür erntete McGonagall bewundernde Blicke, außer von Parkinson, die komplett geschockt aussah, und von Draco, der Parkinson heimlich auslachte.

Mit McGonagall in Menschengestalt war der Unterricht aber weit weniger lustig; nach einem heruntergeleierten, scheinbar standardmäßigen Vortrag darüber, was sie in ihrem Unterricht alles _nicht_ dulden wird, stellte sie ihnen die Aufgabe, Streichhölzer in Stecknadeln zu verwandeln.

Abgesehen von dem fragwürdigen Sinn und Zweck des Ganzen gelang es niemandem auch nur ansatzweise. Das Einzige Streichholz, das sich überhaupt veränderte, war das von Crabbe, weil es in Flammen aufging und nicht mehr als ein kleines Aschewölkchen hinterließ (woraufhin McGonagalls Lippen noch schmaler wurden, als ohnehin schon).

Doch all das war garnichts im Vergleich zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste mit »Professor« Quirrell und seinem lächerlichen, purpurfarbenen Turban.

Schon allein der Aufenthalt in dessen Klassenzimmer war die reinste Zumutung. Der Geruch von etwas Undefinierbarem lag in der Luft, vermischt mit einem beißenden Knoblauchgestank.

Als wäre das nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen, war es sehr mühsam, Quirrells Worten zu folgen. Es schien, als stünde er kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch, keinen einzigen Satz brachte er zustande, ohne zu stottern, und er verlor ständig den Faden, so dass niemand wusste, worauf er eigentlich hinaus wollte.

Ein plötzliches, lautes Niesen von Nott brachte Quirrell dann endgültig aus der Fassung; ängstlich stammelte er etwas von einem Vampir aus Rumänien, der ihn angeblich verfolgt, und der offensichtlich der Grund für diese Geruchsbelästigung ist.

Draco fragt sich ernsthaft, was in Dumbledores Gehirn vor sich geht, dass er jemand so inkompetenten an seiner Schule unterrichten lässt.

Langsam versteht er, warum sein Vater ihn ursprünglich nach Durmstrang schicken wollte, eine Schule in Osteuropa. Zwar soll der Lehrplan dort schon im ersten Jahr sehr anspruchsvoll sein, aber Draco wurde bis dato immerhin von den besten Privatlehrern des ganzen Landes unterrichtet!

Außerdem nimmt Durmstrang vernünftigerweise keine muggelgeborenen Schüler auf, die sich in Hogwarts wie selbstverständlich unter die Reinblüter mischen und die gleiche Luft atmen. Bei dem Gedanken daran vergeht Draco fast der Appetit (und dass Crabbe neben ihm über einer Schüssel mit Haferbrei hängt und laute Schmatzgeräusche von sich gibt, ist nicht gerade hilfreich).

Nichtsdestotrotz hatte seine Mutter darauf bestanden, dass Draco nach Hogwarts geht. Sicher, sein Vater hätte eine Diskussion mit ihr anfangen können, aber seine Mutter wollte nicht, dass seine Schule so weit von Zuhause weg ist. Punkt.

Und auch, wenn es sein Vater nie zugeben würde, so hat sie eben immer das letzte Wort. Er weiß es, Draco weiß es, und vermutlich weiß es ganz England. 

»Wann startet das Training, Flint?«, fragt Bletchley, und Draco hält augenblicklich inne. _Training?_

»Morgen. Snape hat das Feld schon die nächsten sechs Samstag-Vormittage für uns geblockt. Sieht so aus, als müsste Wood seinen Terminplan über den Haufen werfen, he he.«

Bletchley schnaubt. »Bevor der sich beschwert, soll er lieber einen neuen Sucher finden. Apropos neu, wie macht sich eigentlich Miles?«

»Gut. Er ist ziemlich schnell und immer konzentriert.«

»Freut mich zu hören, aber lass ihm bloß Zeit, zu lernen. Jeder weiß, dass du es gern übertreibst«, sagt Bletchley, ohne unfreundlich zu klingen.

»Wie rührend! Lässt du jetzt etwa den großen Bruder raushängen?«, fragt Flint grinsend und winkt ab. »Er packt das schon, und außerdem macht mir Higgs im Moment mehr Sorgen.«

Draco räuspert sich und versucht, beiläufig zu klingen. »Ihr redet von Quidditch?«

Flint sieht ihn argwöhnisch an. »Stimmt genau, Kleiner. Lass mich raten: du bist ein ganz großartiger Flieger, viel besser als alle anderen in deiner Klasse und willst in die Mannschaft – in _meine_ Mannschaft?«

»Flint!«, ermahnt ihn Bletchley.

Unter anderen Umständen hätte Draco diesem Großmaul etwas Passendes erwidert, aber hier handelt es sich offenbar um den Teamkapitän der Slytherins! Wenn er es sich mit ihm verscherzt, könnte er genauso gut Potter und Weasley auf Knien rutschend anflehen, sich doch noch mit ihm anzufreunden, und da es dazu in hundert Jahren und tausend Höllen nicht kommen wird, ballt er lediglich seine Faust unter dem Tisch und antwortet ruhig: »Genau so ist es.«

Er ist stolz auf sich.

»Natürlich ist es das. Was glaubst du, wie oft ich das in den letzten vier Jahren gehört hab? Nein wirklich – rate mal!«

Bevor Draco etwas sagen kann, entgegnet Bletchley: »Nun, Miles ist nur ein Jahr älter als er und hat dich überzeugt, oder nicht?«

»Falsch! _Du_ hast mich überzeugt, ihm eine Chance zu geben. Und um das klarzustellen, das hätte ich nicht für jeden getan, und es war dein Glück, dass Miles sich bewährt hat!«

»Mir kommen gleich die Tränen.«

»Halt die Klappe.«

Draco schaut die beiden erwartungsvoll an, als plötzlich Daphne Greengrass zu ihnen herüber kommt und vor Bletchley stehen bleibt. »Ähm, Liam?«

Überrascht schaut er hoch. »Ja?«

»Äh – hast du schon, naja, hast du schon etwas wegen dem, ähm, verbotenen Korridor rausgefunden?«

 _Wen interessiert_ das _denn jetzt? Hier geht es um etwas viel Wichtigeres, blöde Kuh!_

»Um ehrlich zu sein, nicht wirklich«, sagt Bletchley ernst. »Dumbledore hat direkt abgeblockt, aber Amanda, die anderen Vertrauensschüler und ich werden die Sache im Auge behalten. Einer von uns wird immer im dritten Stock sein, damit niemand auf dumme Gedanken kommt. Macht euch also keine Sorgen, ja?«

Sie nickt lächelnd und haucht ein »Okay«, bevor sie mit hochrotem Kopf wieder zu den anderen Weibern zurückgeht, wo Tracey Davis hinter hervorgehaltener Hand kichert.

Scheinbar hat Draco gerade einen Witz verpasst, denn auch Flint grinst breit, stößt Bletchley mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite und guckt ihn bedeutungsvoll an.

»Du bist widerlich«, sagt Bletchley.

Jetzt ist Dracos Geduld am Ende. »Also, was muss ich tun?«

»Ihr werdet demnächst Flugunterricht haben«, antwortet Flint leicht genervt. »Wenn du Madam Hooch überzeugst, sehen wir weiter. Und das bedeutet noch gar nichts, nur für’s Protokoll!«

Draco nickt knapp, obwohl er jetzt auch nicht schlauer ist als vorher; schließlich hatte Dumbledore diese Madam Hooch bereits in seiner Rede erwähnt.

Aber dann wird er eben den Flugunterricht abwarten (was im Grunde lächerlich ist, denn er selbst könnte Unterricht im Fliegen geben).

Bletchley zwinkert. »Nimm´s nicht persönlich. Die Slytherin-Mannschaft ist sowas wie Flints große Liebe.«

»Dasselbe sag ich nachher der kleinen blonden über dich und Amanda!«, ruft Flint spöttisch.

Während sich Bletchley und Flint gegenseitig aufziehen, Crabbe in seine Schüssel Haferbrei vertieft ist und Goyle wie so oft ins Nichts starrt, sind aus der Eingangshalle Flügelschläge zu hören, die immer lauter werden.

Draco wendet den Kopf – und staunt nicht schlecht. Natürlich ist er an Briefeulen gewöhnt, aber noch nie hat er so viele von ihnen auf einen Haufen gesehen.

Einmal, zum 30. Geburtstag seines Vaters, warteten schon morgens über 50 Eulen mit Glückwunschkarten und Geschenken im Wintergarten der Villa, doch gerade kommen an die _200_ Eulen in die Große Halle geflogen!

Unter den Ersten ist Perseus (der Uhu der Malfoys), der eine Packung Bertie Bott´s Bohnen auf seinen Schoß fallen lässt - und einen Brief, auf dem das Siegel seines Familienwappens prangt. _Mist ..._

Er verstaut die Bohnen in seiner Umhängetasche, bevor Crabbe sie entdeckt, der den letzten Rest seines Haferbreis aus der Schüssel schlürft, diese geräuschvoll auf dem Tisch absetzt und ein angestrengtes Gesicht macht. Glücklicherweise rülpst er nicht, sondern wendet sich an Goyle und fragt: »Wo ist deine Tasche?«

Goyle schaut verdutzt neben sich auf den Boden. »Oh,             vergessen ...«

»Ich komm mit runter, brauch eh neues Pergament«, sagt Crabbe und schaut Draco erwartungsvoll an.

Der hält seinen Brief hoch. »Ich komme nach, wir sehen uns gleich unten.«

»Wir halten dir nen Platz frei.«

Geistesgegenwärtig winkt Draco ab und legt den Brief, der ihn förmlich anzustarren scheint, vor sich auf den Tisch.

Vor zwei Tagen hatte er seinen Eltern geschrieben, dass er selbstverständlich nach Slytherin gekommen ist und schon fünf Punkte für sein Haus gewonnen hat.

Er schrieb auch, dass Dumbledore seinen Verstand verloren haben muss, weil er diesen riesigen Fettklops Hagrid beauftragte, die Erstklässler zum Schloss zu bringen - in nicht sehr stabil wirkenden Holzbooten.

Außerdem erwähnte er, dass er sich den Nimbus 2000, einen neuen Rennbesen, den er in einem Schaufenster in der Winkelgasse bewundert hatte, zu Weihnachten wünscht (alles Bitten und Betteln, seinen eigenen Besen doch mit nach Hogwarts nehmen zu dürfen, hatte nämlich nichts genutzt).

Und schließlich berichtete er davon, dass Harry Potter sein Freundschaftsangebot abgelehnt hat, weil er die Gesellschaft der Weasleys dieser Welt bevorzugt.

Sein Blick wandert hinüber zum Tisch der Gryffindors, wo Potter seine Eule an seinem Ohr knabbern lässt. Leicht angewidert hofft Draco, dass er in Snapes Unterricht weit von ihm entfernt sitzen wird.

Einfach alles nervt ihn an dem _Jungen, der überlebt hat!_

Zunächst einmal sieht er aus wie ein Niemand! Für jemanden wie ihn, dessen Klamotten locker drei Nummern zu groß wirken, ist die schnöde Schuluniform vermutlich ein Segen, aber seine Haare stehen immer noch in alle Richtungen ab und seine Brille wird nach wie vor von einem komischen Klebeband zusammengehalten. Den Verwandten, bei denen er leben soll, scheint es jedenfalls nichts auszumachen, wie Potter herumläuft (aber was kann man von Muggeln schon erwarten?). Anscheinend ist die gesamte Potter-Sippschaft - oder das, was von denen noch übrig ist - nicht mehr ganz dicht!

Aber es ist nicht nur das; jedes Mal, wenn er den Raum betritt, stolpern Schüler über ihre eigenen Füße, und Lehrer schauen ihn mit einer solchen Ehrfurcht an - _gaffen_ ihn an, als wäre er ein verdammtes Wunder!

Selbst Dracos Vater war schon immer ein Anhänger der Theorie, dass Potter der nächste große Magier nach dem Dunklen Lord sein könnte (deshalb auch der Auftrag an Draco, sich mit ihm »gutzustellen«).

Draco weiß genauso wenig wie alle anderen, was damals vor zehn Jahren wirklich passiert ist, aber er ist derselben Ansicht wie seine Mutter **:** der Dunkle Lord wurde NICHT von einem Einjährigen Kind getötet! Irgendjemand oder irgendetwas muss ihm geholfen haben! Können die Leute nicht logisch denken? Zumindest die Ravenclaws sollten es besser wissen, aber tatsächlich sind die Slytherins die Einzigen, die keinen Wind um das berühmte Narbengesicht machen.

Trotz allem beschleicht ihn das ungute Gefühl, sein Vater könnte an seiner Vorstellung festhalten - und Draco vielleicht sogar auffordern, erneut auf Potter zuzugehen.

Langsam öffnet er den Umschlag und entfaltet das schwere Pergament, beschrieben mit der schnörkellosen Handschrift seines Vaters.

_Draco,_

 

_wir gratulieren Dir, dass Du für Slytherin ausgewählt worden bist. Schön, dass Du unsere Tradition fortführst._

_Wir erwarten, dass Du dich anstrengst, gute Leistungen erbringst und uns über Deine Fortschritte auf dem Laufenden hältst. Andernfalls werden wir uns mit Professor Snape in Verbindung setzen müssen. Sicherlich willst Du später einmal eine gute Stellung innehaben; Du weißt um unsere Beziehungen zum Ministerium, aber Du musst Deinen Beitrag leisten. Und der Zeitpunkt ist gekommen, jetzt damit anzufangen!_

_Außerdem möchten wir, dass Du uns weiterhin von allen ungewöhnlichen Vorkommnissen und Anordnungen von Albus Dumbledore in Kenntnis setzt._

_Was Harry Potter betrifft, so hast Du Dir nicht das Geringste vorzuwerfen. Irgendwann wird er seine Entscheidung bereuen, Dir nicht genügend Respekt entgegen gebracht zu haben._

_Wenn er es bevorzugt, sich stattdessen mit der gesellschaftlichen Unterschicht abzugeben, soll das nicht Dein Problem sein._

_Wir gehen davon aus, dass Du Dich für die Quidditch-Mannschaft bewerben wirst. Erzähle uns doch, ob Du aufgenommen wurdest._

_P.S.: Deinen Weihnachtswunsch behalten wir im Hinterkopf, vorausgesetzt, wir bekommen von Professor Snape positive Rückmeldungen über Dich._

_Vater & Mutter_

 

Laut atmet Draco aus. Er steckt den Brief in seinen Umhang, schwingt sich über die Sitzbank und macht sich vergnügt auf den Weg in den Kerker. So gut gelaunt war er nicht mehr, seit der Sprechende Hut ihn nach Slytherin geschickt hat!

Abgesehen davon, dass ihm Harry Potter nun offiziell gestohlen bleiben kann, hat er zwischen dem ganzen Bla Bla (als ob er sich bei diesen niedrigen Anforderungen Sorgen um seine Noten machen müsste) noch eine verschlüsselte Botschaft herausgelesen: _»Natürlich bekommst du deinen Nimbus, du bist unser einziger Sohn, und was sollten wir wohl sonst mit unserem ganzen Geld machen?«_

Als einer der Letzten betritt Draco, eine Bohne mit Zimtgeschmack kauend, das Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke.

Es ist nur mit Fackeln beleuchtet, so wie der restliche, für die Allgemeinheit zugängliche Teil des Kerkers. An den Wänden befinden sich Vorratsschränke mit allerlei Trankzutaten, und Regale mit eingelegten Kreaturen und seltsam aussehenden Objekten. In der Ecke steht ein Wasserspeier, der als Waschbecken dient.

Die Gryffindors, die sich beklommen umsehen, haben sich auf der rechten Seite, die Slytherins auf der linken verteilt.

Draco setzt sich in die erste Reihe, wo ihm Crabbe und Goyle einen Platz zwischen sich reserviert haben. Potter und sein Verlierer-Freund sitzen ganz hinten, wo sie hingehören.

Mit einem Knall fliegt plötzlich die Türe auf. So, als ob  gleich eine Explosion hinter ihm stattfinden würde, spurtet Snape durch den Raum, wobei sein langer, schwarzer Umhang hinter ihm her flattert. Er stellt sich vor dem Lehrerpult auf und betrachtet die Schüler, als wären sie eine fiese Krankheit.

Auf einmal herrscht absolute Stille; scheinbar sind alle eingeschüchtert – alle bis auf Draco (sein Vater verkehrt mit durchaus zwielichtigen Leuten, gegen die sogar Snape harmlos wirkt). 

Mit leiser, aber eindringlicher Stimme beginnt Snape die Stunde mit der Verlesung der Namensliste. Als er bei Dracos Namen angelangt ist, nickt er ihm knapp zu. Draco erwidert die Geste und schaut sich selbstgefällig um.

Kurz darauf hält Snape inne. »Ah, ja«, sagt er leise. »Harry Potter. Unsere neue - _Berühmtheit_.«

Draco kann gerade noch die Luft anhalten, um nicht laut loszuprusten. Er hätte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass Snape Humor hat!

Nachdem Snape die restlichen Namen aufgerufen hat (Draco glaubt, bei Weasley ein leises Würgegeräusch von Theodore Nott zu hören), wandern seine dunklen Augen durch die Reihen.

»Ihr seid hier, um die schwierige Wissenschaft und exakte Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei zu lernen.« Seine Stimme hat einen leisen, drohenden Unterton, der einem vermittelt, besser aufmerksam zuzuhören.

»Da es bei mir nur wenig albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel gibt, werden viele von euch kaum glauben, dass es sich um Zauberei handelt. Ich erwarte nicht, dass ihr wirklich die Schönheit des leise brodelnden Kessels mit seinen schimmernden Dämpfen zu sehen lernt, die zarte Macht der Flüssigkeiten, die durch die menschlichen Venen kriechen, den Kopf verhexen und die Sinne betören.«

Draco schmunzelt. Wenn er Snape so ansieht, kann er sich nicht vorstellen, dass er je in so hohen Tönen von etwas sprechen würde, das annähernd menschlich ist. Trotzdem gelingt es ihm - im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Lehrern - die Klasse mühelos ruhig zu halten und in seinen Bann zu ziehen.

»Ich kann euch lehren, wie man Ruhm in Flaschen füllt, Ansehen zusammenbraut, sogar den Tod verkorkt - sofern ihr kein großer Haufen Dummköpfe seid, wie ich sie sonst immer in der Klasse habe.«

Aus dem Augenwinkel sieht Draco rüber zu Goyle, der, soweit er beurteilen kann, fasziniert lauscht. Überhaupt sehen die Slytherins alle sehr interessiert aus, die Gryffindors hingegen wirken eher nervös.

»Potter!«, sagt Snape plötzlich. »Was bekomme ich, wenn ich einem Wermutaufguss geriebene Affodillwurzel hinzufüge?«

_Einen Schlaftrank._

Zwar hat Draco etwas so spezifisches nicht in seinem Privatunterricht gelernt, aber dadurch, dass sein Großvater ebenfalls Zaubertrankhersteller ist, und er ihm schon oft bei der Zubereitung von Tränken helfen durfte, kennt er bereits einige exotische Zutaten und Wirkstoffe.

Mit diebischer Freude blickt er über die Schulter. Die Hand von Hermine Granger, einer Gryffindor-Schülerin mit einer wüsten Frisur schnellt nach oben, aber sonst scheint niemand die Antwort zu wissen (und da Draco weder als Streber dastehen, noch diesen spannenden Moment kaputt machen will, hält er sich ebenfalls zurück).

»Ich weiß nicht, Sir.« Potter klingt leicht erschrocken.

Snapes Lippen kräuseln sich zu einem hämischen Lächeln. »Tjaja - Ruhm ist eben nicht alles.«

Beseelt lehnt sich Draco in seinem Stuhl zurück. Endlich mal jemand, der sich nicht von einem Namen und einer dummen Geschichte blenden lässt!

»Versuchen wir's nochmal, Potter. Wo würdest du suchen, wenn du mir einen Bezoar beschaffen müsstest?«

_Das weiß doch sogar Goyle!_

 »Ich weiß nicht, Sir«, wiederholt Potter wie versteinert.

»Dachtest sicher, es wäre nicht nötig, ein Buch aufzuschlagen, bevor du herkommst, nicht wahr, Potter?«

Draco, Crabbe und Goyle schütteln sich vor Lachen. Snape scheint es regelrecht auf das Narbengesicht abgesehen zu haben; vielleicht war Draco zu vorschnell mit der Wahl seines Lieblingsfachs gewesen …

»Was ist der Unterschied zwischen Eisenhut und Wolfswurz, Potter?«

_Es gibt keinen - sollen das etwa schwere Fragen sein?!_

Hilflos blickt Weasley zwischen seinem Kumpel und Snape hin und her, während Granger ihren Arm so hoch hebt, dass sie beinahe die Kerkerdecke berührt und guckt, als müsste sie gleich platzen. Ob sie nun wirklich alle Antworten weiß oder bloß dringend zur Toilette muss, so oder so findet Draco ihr Verhalten fast noch peinlicher als das von Potter.

Offenbar ist er da nicht der Einzige; ein paar Reihen weiter hinten haben die Weiber alle Mühe, ihr Gekicher zu unterdrücken – abgesehen von Parkinson, die zu einer orientalisch aussehenden Gryffindorschülerin (irgendwas mit Patil) hinüber starrt, als würde sie mit ihren Augen ein Loch in ihren Hinterkopf brennen wollen.

»Ich weiß nicht«, sagt Potter schon wieder. »Aber ich glaube, Hermine weiß es, also warum nehmen Sie nicht mal Hermine dran?«

Ein paar Gryffindors lachen dümmlich, aber Snape lässt sie mit einem eisigen Blick verstummen.

»Setz dich«, blafft er die Streberin an. »Zu deiner Information, Potter, Affodill und Wermut ergeben einen Schlaftrank, der so stark ist, dass er als Trank der Lebenden Toten bekannt ist. Ein Bezoar ist ein Stein aus dem Magen einer Ziege, der einen vor den meisten Giften rettet. Was Eisenhut und Wolfswurz angeht, so bezeichnen sie dieselbe Pflanze, auch bekannt unter dem Namen Aconitum. Noch Fragen? Und warum schreibt ihr euch das nicht auf?«

Es folgt ein lautes Geraschel von Pergament und Federkielen. Durch den Lärm dringt Snapes Stimme: »Und Gryffindor wird ein Punkt abgezogen, wegen dir, Potter.«

Während Draco aufschreibt, was er ohnehin schon weiß, fragt er sich, ob er später wohl in den Krankenflügel muss, um sich das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht schrauben zu lassen.

Im Verlauf der Stunde stellt Snape die Schüler paarweise zusammen, um sie einen einfachen Heiltrank gegen Furunkel brauen zu lassen.

Die Anweisungen in seinem Buch befolgend, wiegt Draco getrocknete Nesseln ab und beginnt anschließend damit, den Giftzahn einer Schlange zu zermahlen. Fast schon automatisch bereitet er die Zutaten doppelt zu und schiebt die andere Hälfte, sobald Snape nicht hinsieht, Goyle zu (bevor der irgendein Chaos veranstaltet, soll er lieber weiterhin planlos in der Gegend herumstehen).

Einige Minuten später huscht Snape zwischen den Tischen umher, bleibt vor Dracos Kessel stehen und nickt zufrieden. Er wendet sich an die Klasse. »Sehen Sie, wie beispielhaft Mr. Malfoy seine Wellhornschnecken geschmort –«

 

ZISCH - KNALL!

 

Plötzlich erfüllen giftgrüne Rauchwolken den Kerker. Draco dreht sich um und kann kaum glauben, was er sieht: dieser Tollpatsch Longbottom hat es irgendwie geschafft, seinen Kessel zu einem unförmigen Klumpen zu zerschmelzen. Die ätzende Flüssigkeit sickert nun über den Steinboden; hastig steigen die Schüler auf ihre Stühle.

»Volltrottel«, zischt Zabini kaum hörbar.

Draco starrt Longbottom, der sich mit seinem Gebräu vollgespritzt hat, wütend an - Snape war gerade dabei gewesen, ihn vor der ganzen Klasse zu loben!

»Du Idiot!«, ruft Snape und wischt den verschütteten Trank mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs weg. »Ich nehme an, du hast die Stachelschweinstacheln hinzugegeben, bevor du den Kessel vom Feuer genommen hast?«

Longbottom wimmert etwas Unverständliches. Überall auf seinen Armen und seinem Gesicht brechen nun rote Furunkel auf, wodurch er kaum wiederzuerkennen ist.

»Bring ihn hoch in den Hospitalflügel«, faucht Snape seinen Gryffindor-Partner an und wendet sich an Potter und Weasley, die am Nebentisch gearbeitet hatten.

»Du - Potter - warum hast du ihm nicht gesagt, er solle die Stacheln weglassen? Dachtest wohl, du stündest besser da, wenn er es vermasselt, oder? Das ist noch ein Punkt, der Gryffindor wegen dir abgezogen wird.«

_Ha!_

Entrüstet öffnet Potter den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, entscheidet sich dann aber doch dagegen. Selbst er ist nicht so blöd, Snape zu widersprechen.

Eine Stunde später, nachdem sie dank Longbottom einen Aufsatz darüber schreiben sollten, warum eine präzise Einhaltung der Reihenfolge, in der die Zutaten dem Kessel hinzugegeben werden, unumgänglich ist, verlassen die Gryffindors das Klassenzimmer so fluchtartig, als hätte man sie gerade aus dem Gefängnis befreit.

Draco hingegen freut sich schon jetzt auf die Fortsetzung des Stücks »Snape gegen Potter«.

Während er seine Utensilien verstaut, macht sich Snape Notizen und sagt: »Gute Arbeit, Mr. Malfoy, weiter so. Anscheinend besteht doch noch Hoffnung für diese Klasse, selbst nach dem Desaster von vorhin. Richten Sie Ihrem Vater meine Grüße aus.«

»Ja, Sir.«

Fröhlich schlendert Draco mit Crabbe, Goyle, Nott und Zabini aus dem Klassenzimmer.

»Was für ein peinlicher Haufen«, schnaubt Zabini. »Und ich dachte immer, die Hufflepuffs wären die Loser der Schule.«

»Was hast du erwartet?«, meint Draco schulterzuckend. »Jeder weiß doch, die Gryffindors leiden an chronischer Selbstüberschätzung.«

Nott grinst. »Ich wette, die stehen jetzt alle vor Longbottoms Krankenbett versammelt und bemitleiden ihn.«

»Und Potter sitzt in der Ecke und heult, weil Snape so böse zu ihm war.«

»Mhm, muss ihm ganz wie Zuhause vorkommen.«

Draco runzelt die Stirn. »Wie meinst du das?«

»Du hast es nicht gehört?«, fragt Nott aufgeregt. »Selbst seine Tante und sein Onkel, bei denen er lebt, hassen ihn. Angeblich muss er in einem Besenschrank unter der Treppe schlafen!«

Draco bricht in schallendes Gelächter aus. »Das ist genial – woher hast du das denn?«

»Bletchley. Der Vertrauensschüler der Gryffindors hat es ihm erzählt, und dessen Bruder ist mit Potter quasi an der Hüfte zusammengewachsen.«

»Weasley?!«, ruft Draco spöttisch. »Von denen hat es wirklich einer geschafft, Vertrauensschüler zu werden? Na, hoffentlich hat die Familie ihre fünfzehn Minuten Ruhm genossen.«

Nott lacht. »Dieses Blutsverräter-Pack.«

Nach diesem Kommentar hat Draco das Bedürfnis, seinem Freund aus Kindertagen zu applaudieren, denn er hat natürlich völlig Recht!

Zwar gehören die Weasleys (zumindest technisch gesehen) auch zu den _Heiligen 28,_ aber im Grunde sind sie eine Schande für die reinblütige Gemeinschaft, weil der Vater sich seit Jahren für Muggelschutz und Muggelrechte stark macht und diese Personen in der Öffentlichkeit verteidigt.

»Sollen die sich doch aus Hogwarts verziehen, wenn sie Muggel so toll finden«, sagt Zabini und macht ein Gesicht, als hätte er einen unangenehmen Geruch in der Nase. »Und diese dreckigen _Schlammblüter_ haben hier sowieso nichts verloren.«

Das _S-Wort_ , eine sehr abfällige Bezeichnung für muggelgeborene Zauberer und Hexen, hat Draco schon lange nicht mehr gehört. Ein Wort, das jeder kennt, jeder heimlich benutzt und doch niemand laut sagt, weil es verpönt ist.

Er nickt anerkennend. »Seh ich genauso. Die sollten wenigstens ein Warnschild um den Hals tragen, damit man ihnen nicht ausversehen zu nahe kommt.«

Lachend betreten sie die Eingangshalle.

Draco, Crabbe und Goyle machen sich in Richtung Schulhof auf; Nott und Zabini steigen die große Marmortreppe hoch, weil sie noch in die Bibliothek wollen.

»Hey«, ruft Zabini kurz darauf über die Schulter. »Sammelt zufällig einer von euch Schokofrosch-Karten?«

Draco hat schon vor Jahren damit aufgehört, aber Crabbe und Goyle bejahen.

»Habt ihr Helga Hufflepuff doppelt?«

Während Goyle angestrengt nachdenkt, sagt Crabbe: »Nein … aber wer will schon Helga Hufflepuff?«

Zabini grinst breit. »Also wisst ihr es nicht.«

»Was?«

»Sie hat ein _Geheimnis_. Wenn ihr mir eine Karte besorgt, verrat ich´s euch«, ruft Zabini und setzt seinen Weg fort.

»Welches Geheimnis meint er, Malfoy?«, fragt Goyle flüsternd.

»Irgendwas albernes, schätze ich.«

»Ich kann Nott nicht leiden.«

»Das interessiert niemanden, Crabbe.«

Weil nur die Erstklässler von Slytherin und Gryffindor Freitagnachmittags keinen Unterricht haben, ist der Schulhof leer; selbst die Weiber sind nirgends zu sehen **.**

Crabbe und Goyle lassen sich auf den Rand des Brunnens plumpsen.

»Hey, Malfoy – wer bin ich? _›_ _Professor, Hiilfe, mein Gesicht brennt sooo!_ _‹_ «, äfft Goyle Longbottom nach.

Draco ringt sich zu einem schiefen Lächeln durch und lässt die beiden großzügiger Weise in seine Bertie-Botts-Packung greifen.

»Oh – oder jetzt: _›_ _Professor, ich bin sooo schlau und weiß alles, wenn Sie mich nicht dran nehmen, sterbe ich!_ _‹_ Hahaha ... ich dachte, Schlaumeier wie diese Helene Granger kommen alle nach Ravenclaw.«

»Als ob sie die Antworten wirklich gewusst hätte«, sagt Draco, wirft eine Bohne in die Luft und fängt sie mit dem Mund auf.

Goyle versucht, es ihm nachzumachen, wobei die Bohne in seinem Auge landet und er um ein Haar rücklings in den Brunnen fällt.

Als Draco augenrollend den Blick abwendet, bemerkt er Pansy Parkinson. Sie geht - oder vielmehr _stolziert_ \- in Richtung Hofausgang, der zum See führt, an ihnen vorbei.

Dabei wird er auf ihre Schuhe aufmerksam. Es sind keine dieser dunklen, unauffälligen Turnschuhe, wie sie die meisten Schüler aus den jüngeren Klassen tragen, sondern hellblaue, flache Lackschuhe mit aufgesetzten Steinen, die bei jeder Bewegung das Licht reflektieren. Aber auch ihr Umhang sieht anders aus; kürzer, dunkelblau und an den Enden gerüscht.

Genau das ist der Grund, warum Draco mit den meisten seiner Mitschülerinnen bislang noch kein Wort gewechselt hat: Weiber sind vollkommen nutzlos.

Nach allem was er weiß, tun die den ganzen Tag nichts anderes, als blöd zu kichern, Schmuck anzustarren und an ihren Haaren zu fummeln. Auf sowas kann er getrost verzichten.

Und dann besitzen sie auch noch die Frechheit, wichtige Gespräche über Quidditch zu unterbrechen!

Draco seufzt. Es kommt ihm vor, als wäre es eine Ewigkeit her, dass er auf seinem Komet über die Dächer der Malfoy-Villa hinweg gesaust ist, dabei liegt sein letzter Flug erst eine gute Woche zurück.

In einem übermütigen Moment wäre er fast mit einem Vogel zusammengestoßen, wenn er nicht ein paar ziemlich coole Ausweichmanöver beherrschen würde. Und Loopings. Und freihändig fliegen (wobei er sich besser nicht mehr von seiner Mutter erwischen lässt).

»Nach der Flugstunde muss ich unbedingt mit dieser Madam Hooch sprechen«, murmelt er Gedankenversunken.

»Um in die Mannschaft zu kommen?«

»Ja, Goyle.«

»Glaubst du, das klappt?«, fragt Crabbe und drückt sich eine ganze Hand voll Bohnen in den Mund, wobei die Hälfte auf dem Boden landet. »Normalerweise lassen sie Erstklässler nicht rein.«

»Du sagst es – normalerweise! Wenn die sehen, wie ich -«

Plötzlich huscht etwas von hinten unter Dracos Umhang und streift seine Beine.

»WAAH!!«, ruft er, macht einen Satz und stolpert beinahe über eine kleine, schwarze Katze, die mit den heruntergefallenen Bohnen spielt.

Seine Wangen färben sich rosa. Möglichst lässig stopft er die Bertie-Botts-Packung in seine Tasche und wischt sich unsichtbaren Staub vom Umhang.

»Was guckt ihr denn so??«, faucht er Crabbe und Goyle an.

»Äh, gar nichts -«

In dem Moment ertönt ein Pfiff, woraufhin die Katze die Bohnen in Ruhe lässt und schnurstracks zu ihrer Besitzerin läuft: Pansy Parkinson.

Ihre Blicke treffen sich. Und dann fängt sie an, zu kichern – sie  

macht sich über ihn lustig!

Zwar gehört sie zu den Slytherins und ist genauso reinblütig wie er selbst, aber er wird nicht einfach da stehen und sich auslachen lassen. Von niemandem.

»Hey!«, ruft er. »Pass gefälligst besser auf deine Katze auf!«

Sie grinst. »Wenn du nach Hogwarts kommst, obwohl du Angst vor Katzen hast, ist das nicht mein Problem.«

_Falsche Antwort._

»An deiner Stelle wäre ich nicht so frech. Wenn mein Umhang wegen diesem Mistvieh einen Riss hat, wäre mein Vater sicher nicht begeistert. Er ist Vorsitzender des Schulrats, musst du wissen. Und es wäre doch schade, wenn er hier Katzen verbieten lassen würde, findest du nicht?«

Auch wenn Draco gerade ziemlich übertrieben hat, so soll sie ruhig wissen, dass sie sich besser nicht mit ihm anlegt. Er grinst triumphierend als ihre Miene ernst wird, doch anstatt sich zu entschuldigen, nimmt sie ihre Katze auf den Arm, kommt auf ihn zu und bleibt direkt vor ihm stehen.

Wie auf Knopfdruck erscheinen Crabbe und Goyle an seiner Seite, was ihm ein bisschen peinlich ist; sie ist immerhin einen ganzen Kopf kleiner als er und zierlich genug, dass der nächste Windhauch sie davon wehen könnte.

»Pass lieber auf!«, sagt sie.

Jetzt ist Draco derjenige, der lachen muss. »Vor einem Zwerg wie dir?«

»Hör zu, Blondie, wenn du meinen Kater noch einmal _Mistvieh_ nennst, erzähle ich Dumbledore, du hättest ihn getreten. Und dein billiger Umhang interessiert mich nicht, klar?«

Augenblicklich klappt Crabbe und Goyle die Kinnlade runter, doch Draco braucht ein paar Sekunden, um zu realisieren, dass sie es gerade wirklich gewagt hat, so mit ihm zu reden. Er verschränkt die Arme und fragt langsam: »Weißt du eigentlich, wer hier vor dir steht?«

»Ein Elfjähriger, der sich von zwei Bodyguards flankieren lässt und der schreit wie am Spieß, wenn er eine Katze sieht. Aber keine Sorge, wenn du in Zukunft etwas netter bist, bleibt das unter uns … naja, vielleicht«, sagt sie mit süffisantem Lächeln und macht auf dem Absatz kehrt.

Völlig perplex starrt Draco ihr nach. Er hat das Gefühl, überzuschnappen.

Als er sich zu Crabbe und Goyle umdreht, schauen ihn beide so verdattert an, als würden sie etwas sagen wollen, hätten aber vergessen, wie man redet.

Schließlich fragt Goyle kleinlaut: »Was heißt _flankieren_?!«

»Es heißt HALT DIE KLAPPE!!«, ruft Draco aufgebracht und rauscht zurück ins Schloss.

Erst unterwegs wird ihm klar, dass er gar nicht weiß, wo er eigentlich hin will …


End file.
